


Where's Shiro?

by Kittykat23114



Series: Voltron Klance Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll add more as I go, It's actually Lotor's and Nate's, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith can draw, Knotting, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a proud boyfriend, Lance is a worry wart, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mpreg, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Riding, Smut, back again, beta krolia, but it's not Klance, klance, lance is stressed, light angst tho, might have more later tho, obviously, shiro's back, there more shatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: As the team starts to work together and learn to form Voltron, they continue to search for the real Shiro. However, as about 2 months pass by, Keith notices that Lance is started to get stressed. He does the best he can to get him to relax, but Lance's nightmare aren't helping. With Keith's first fertile heat around the corner, Lance's stress gets worse. It forces Keith to take drastic measures. Will they find Shiro? And will Keith get Lance to stop worrying so much?





	1. Hard Times

The castle landed in the forest of Olkarion, which allowed the Lions plenty of room to roam as they attempted to form Voltron. After hours of them trying and failing to form Voltron, they went back to the castle to try some team building exercises. They hoped it would strengthen their bond as a team, which they hoped it would allow them to form Voltron.

They did this for several hours until Hunk almost passed out, in which Lance stopped the team exercises and told them all to go relax. As soon as everyone left, Lance had turned on the solo training sequence. He stayed training for about 2 hours, which is when Keith noticed Lance wasn't in his room or forming plans with Allura on the bridge. Keith had been walking past the training room when he heard grunting and something getting thrown across the floor. He walked in just in time for him to narrowly miss a broadsword to the face.

"End training sequence!" Lance shouted, the bot dissipating in pixels. The Cuban turned to the smaller male who had entered the room, tilting his head as Keith looked at him with concern.

"Lance, how long have you been in here?" Lance winced at the worried tone, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh...what time is it?" Keith looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you keep training even after we left?" Lance gulped when Keith started to sound angry. He nodded, wincing as Keith grabbed his wrist tightly. He dragged the other to the showers, forcing him inside.

"Take a shower, then come to our room. We're having a talk, okay?" Keith practically ordered him, closing the door to the showers and walking away from them. He walked back to their room and sat on the bed, waiting for Lance.

* * *

Lance entered their room in a towel, walking over to the dresser to get dressed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Lance, you shouldn't overexert yourself, especially if you still have fresh wounds." Lance sighed as Keith laid a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at him. Lance kissed his forehead, cupping his cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just don't want to let you guys down." Keith frowned, grabbing the hands on his face, intertwining their fingers together.

"Lance, you're not gonna let us down, trust me. You've already shown your leadership skills, you need to trust your instinct, alright?" Keith kissed the tan knuckles of his hands, letting out a barely audible purr. Lance sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I will." Keith smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Good, now get dressed so we can go eat dinner." Lance chuckled as he pulled away from Keith to put on his clothes. As soon as he was done getting dressed, the two of them walked to the dining room, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	2. Beautiful

They walked into the dining room, blinking as they realized no one was here yet. Lance blinked in confusion before he smirked. "Seeing since we're the only ones here...." Keith yelped as he was dragged back to their room. Lance opened the door, pinning Keith to it as it closed. He pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his tan arms around his waist. Keith gripped his chestnut hair tightly, opening his mouth to allow Lance's tongue entrance. Lance grabbed the bottom of his thighs, lifting him up.

Keith wrapped his legs around the taller's hips, whimpering as Lance bit his bottom lip. He pulled away from his mouth, kissing the pale jaw over to his purple Galra mark. Keith's breathing growing erratic as Lance traced the mark on his cheek with his mouth. Lance trailed over to his ear, biting on it lightly. Keith released a soft moan, the noise giving the Cuban encouragement to nibble on it more. Keith tugged at his hair, moaning louder. Lance trailed down his neck, mouthing at the pale skin.

He sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys on the pale skin, the purple popping out against the nearly white skin. Keith's hips pushed against the Cuban's, his bulge pressing against Lance's crotch. Lance let out a curse as he pushed them off of the wall, carrying Keith over to the bed. He pinned him down, biting at his pale neck. Keith let out a groan, grinding their crotches together. Lance was about to take off Keith's shirt when there was a knock at their door, the tanner of the two groaning out in an annoyance. Lance pushed off of Keith, walking over to the door.

Pidge looked up at him, smirking. "I'm sorry, were you doing something?" Lance growled, muttered under his breath.

"What do you need, Pidge?" He sighed out, covering his eyes with his hand in annoyance.

"I was told to get you two for dinner. Don't take too long." They winked before walking back to the dining room. Lance glared at the back of their head before looking back at Keith, chuckling sheepishly. Keith had covered his face with his hands, a blush spreading to his ears and down his neck in embarrassment. Lance walked back over, sitting down next to the half-Galran, gently rubbing his thigh. Keith peeked at him through his fingers, pouting slightly. Lance smiled, gesturing to the door with his head.

"Let's go eat." Lance helped Keith up, fixing his shirt. Keith reached up and ruffled the chestnut locks, trying to fix them. He let out a giggle as he realized he made it worse. Lance chuckled, shrugging as he wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. Keith smiled softly, the both of them walking to the dining room.

* * *

They walked into the dining room, Keith sitting down between Lance and Pidge so his boyfriend wouldn't kill the gremlin. Even if they had cockblocked him. Lance glared at the smallest paladin before crossing his arms as they stuck their tongue out playfully. Keith sighed, shaking his head at the antics of the two paladins. Everyone else smiled softly before they all looked as Hunk brought out their dinner.

Lance's mouth practically watered as he realized Hunk had finally learned how to make the alien equivalent of garlic knots. He looked up at the Samoan with teary eyes, standing up to pull him into a hug. "Aw, Hunk, you big lug. You managed to make space garlic knots! I could kiss you." Hunk chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't, your boyfriend my tear my head off." He chuckled out as Keith rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's eccentrics. Lance patted the yellow paladin on the back, smiling widely.

"Nah. Now, let's see if these knots are as good as my mother's." He sat back down as Hunk rolled his eyes. Hunk then set the other platter down, which had the few alien versions of Cuban cuisine he could make. Lance hadn't noticed it until he had finished putting some garlic knots on Keith's plate. He smiled widely, looking at the three alien-Cuban dishes Hunk had somehow managed to make.

"Hunk, beautiful, sweet Hunk. What have we done to been blessed by you? How did you even manage this?" Lance looked at his best friend in excitement, his grin wider than ever. Hunk chuckled, sitting down across from him, next to Matt, who had made sure the aliens in the room at least got one garlic knot and a serving of each dish.

"Well, I know how homesick you get, so I thought that I should make some of your favorite dishes that your mom used to make you. So I did, also Matt, stop taking all of the Alien Moros y Cristianos." Matt pouted as he put his third spoonful back in the pot, glaring at the chef playfully. Lance chuckled before grabbing the pot from Matt, scooping some of it onto both his and Keith's plates. Keith tilted his head at the other dishes, never really ever having Cuban food before.

"Hey Lance, what's this dish?" He pointed to the purple fried stuffed bread, blinking as Lance put one on his plate, one on his own.

"I'm guessing they're supposed to be the alien version of Empanadas." Keith nodded before looking over at the dish that hadn't been put on his plate yet. Had a blue rice, he was guessing, something that looked like meat, and the space equivalent of vegetables. He shrugged before scooping a bit onto his plate, putting some on Lance's as well. Lance blinked down as he smiled brightly.

"Hunk, you even managed to make the space equivalent of Arroz con pollo?!" The Samoan chuckled as Lance started to shovel most of the food into his mouth, watching as Allura, Coran, Lotor, and Krolia's eyes all lit up as they soon began following Lance's example. His gaze shifted over to the Holt siblings, who was savoring the food. He looked over at Keith, who was glancing around his plate at what to eat first.

"You okay, Keith?" Keith jumped in surprise before he nodded, picking up his fork.

"Yeah, just...having a hard time on what to try first. I've never had Cuban cuisine before." Lance had whipped his head over to him so fast, he could have gotten whiplash from it. He looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, bits of alien rice on his cheeks.

"You've never had Cuban food?!" Keith chuckled nervously, nodding slowly.

"Well, since my dad was Korean, we would occasionally have something along those lines. Plus, we lived in a shack, so it was mostly stuff out of a can." Lance looked so gobsmacked, his eyes wide before he grabbed Keith's fork.

"Well, that simply won't do. I'll decide for you." He grabbed some of the Arroz con pollo onto the fork and shoved it into Keith's mouth, smiling as Keith hummed in content. He grabbed the fork from his boyfriend, shoveling most of the food on his plate into his mouth. Soon, he had eaten everything but the garlic knots. Lance picked one up from his plate, putting it in front of Keith's face.

Keith bit into it, humming in approval of the flavor. Lance smiled before grabbing all of the ones on his own plate, eating all of them in about two minutes. Keith slowly ate his own, smiling as finished his plate. He looked over at the content Cuban next to him, chuckling as he noticed the food practically all over the tan face. He grabbed his napkin, wiping away the crumbs from Lance's cheeks, which was turning red from the blush gathering on the tan skin. Keith smiled softly, putting the napkin down on his plate. They both look over at Matt when he released a loud and deep burp, startling them. Hunk high-fived him, smiling.

"Nice." Matt returned the high-five, grinning. Keith chuckled before he yelped, be picked up by Lance. Lance chuckled, walking towards the door.

"We're going to bed now, night!" The others let out quiet laughs as Keith looked at Lance with shock as he was carried to their room. Hunk looked at everyone else, smirking.

"Alright, since their having their own dessert, who wants ice cream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it would be longer ;)


	3. Can't Sleep Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mentions of torture. Also the song used is Sleeping At Last-I'll Keep You Safe.

Keith huffed out as Lance plopped him down on the bed. He expected Lance to start kissing his neck again, but blink in surprise as Lance plopped down next to him, the Cuban burying his face in the pillow. Keith looked at him worriedly, laying down on the pillow next to his.

"Lance, you alright?" He reached out to softly rub circles on his back, frowning as Lance moved his head from the pillow to his chest, nuzzling it. Tan arms wrapped around his waist, the long fingers clinging onto Keith's shirt. Keith looked down at him, worry and concern filling his eyes. "Lance?"

"Sorry, I just....didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I needed some type of cuddling from you." Lance's muffled voice cracked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Keith frowned, softly carding his fingers through chestnut locks. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in Lance's scent.

"It's fine. Why couldn't you sleep last night?" Keith's voice was filled with worry for his mate, his frown deepening as he felt Lance shudder. He had muttered something into his chest, causing the other to frown. "What was that?"

"Nightmares." Lance had said a bit louder, his arms tightening around Keith's waist. Keith's eyebrows shot up in surprise before they furrowed together, pulling back enough to look at Lance's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lance looked away from the violet eyes that were staring at him. Lance felt a few stray tears fall down his cheeks, looking back at Keith as his thumb wiped them away. Lance sighed, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, I just....didn't want you to worry about me." Lance admitted as he kissed Keith clavicle lovingly, trying to hide his face from him. Keith frowned, grabbing the underside of Lance's chin to get him to look at his face.

"Next time, wake me up. I can comfort you, remember?" Lance nodded, sighing softly. Keith kissed his forehead before he cradled his cheek, rubbing circles on his back. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

Lance nodded, nuzzling his pale neck. He took a deep breath, before looking up at him. "It....was about you." Keith blinked.

"Me?" Lance nodded, shuddering as he remembered the nightmare vividly.

"You were...being tortured. Like I was, but...it was so much worse....and I-I...I couldn't...." His sentence cut off with a sob, tears slipping down his face as he recalled the nightmare. Keith looked down at him sadly, hugging him tightly as he rubbed circles on his back. He let out a soft purr as he tried to calm Lance down, letting the boy soak his shoulder with tears. Lance's sobs eventually turned to hiccups, his tears coming to a stop. Keith pulled back a bit to wipe his face, kissing his nose. Lance sniffled, laying his hand on top of the hand cradling his cheek. Keith smiled softly, stroking the tan cheek with his thumb.

"Feel better?" Lance nodded weakly, nuzzling into his neck. Keith let out a soft purr, helping the boy in his arms relax. Lance smiled softly as he nuzzled into his chest, listening to the mixture of his heartbeat and purring. The noise lulled him to sleep, his eyelids slipping closed as he did. Keith smiled softly as he watched him fall asleep, kissing his forehead. He closed his own eyes, his purring getting softer as he fell asleep.

* * *

Keith woke up to someone sobbing, the feeling of wet tears falling on his neck. He looked down at Lance, who was still asleep and in the middle of a nightmare. Keith's heart broke as he saw Lance's scrunched up eyebrows. But what really broke him was when he heard Lance sleep talking.

"S-stop please...leave him alone....please.....please...." Keith grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Lance, wake up. Come on, babe, wake up." He continued to shake him until Lance's eyes flew open, his breathing heavy as he was pulled from his nightmare. Keith pulled him into an embrace as he noticed a panic attack coming on. Lance sobbed into his neck, clinging to his shirt. Keith kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles on his lower back.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm right here, I'm here. I'm safe, I'm okay." He whispered to the Cuban, trying to calm him down. Lance continued to sob into his neck, the collar of his shirt wet with tears. Eventually, his sobs quieted and his tears slowed to a stop. Keith wiped away any tears from his perfect blue eyes, wiping the tan, damp cheeks with his sleeve. Lance looked up at him with red eyes, squeezing his waist. Keith smiled sadly, kissing the tip of his nose. Lance looked away from him, playing with the fabric of the Korean's shirt.

"Sorry for waking you up." He muttered out, squeaking when Keith grabbed the bottom of his chin, forcing him to look at violet eyes. Keith cupped tan cheeks in his hands, resting their foreheads together.

"Don't be." Keith pulled him closer, peppering kisses all over his face. Lance smiled softly, chuckling lightly. Keith smiled, happiness blooming in his chest cause he made his mate feel better. The Cuban nuzzled his pale neck, inhaling his scent as it calmed him. Keith kissed his forehead, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Do....do you wanna talk about it?" Keith quietly asked the tanner male, rubbing soft circles on his back. Lance nodded, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"It was about you getting tortured again. But it was worse things than what happened to me. And I....I couldn't save you.....I was so...useless." He muttered out sadly, tightening his arms around Keith's lower back. Keith frowned, kissing his forehead.

"Well, you're not useless. I know you would do everything in your power to save me." Lance nodded as Keith reassured him, glancing up as Keith kissed his temple. The paler boy smiled at him softly, lightly kissing his cheek. Lance smiled back, chuckling as Keith put more kisses all over his face. Keith chuckled, rubbing his thumb across a tan cheek.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" Lance sighed, shaking his head. Keith frowned before he got an idea. "What if I sing to you, hum?"

"Wait, you can sing?" Keith nodded, chuckling as Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Lance nodded excitedly, laying his head on Keith's chest. Keith took a deep breath, trying to think of a song he could sing to calm the boy in his arms. He smiled softly as he thought of the perfect song.

 _"I’ll keep you safe...Try hard to concentrate..."_ Keith softly sang, resting his chin on top of his head. Lance smiled softly, nuzzling his chest.

 _"Hold out your hand....Can you feel the weight of it....."_ Lance closed his eyes as the vibrations from his boyfriend's chest lulling him to sleep. Keith gently ran his fingers through chestnut locks.

 _"The whole world at your fingertips....Don’t be, don’t be afraid...."_ Keith's voice was getting softer the more Lance fell asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

 _"Our mistakes they were bound to be made."_ Lance's grip on his shirt loosened, signaling that he was about to pass out.

 _"But I promise you I’ll keep you safe........"_ Lance soon fell asleep after Keith sung the last lyric of the first verse. Keith let out a soft purr, kissing a tan forehead before he slowly fell asleep himself.


	4. Always

Lance's eyes opened slowly, blinking the sleep away from them. He tilted his head, looking up at Keith's peaceful sleeping face. He smiled softly, gently kissing his cheek. Keith stirred slightly, a purr rumbling from his chest. Lance nuzzled his neck, kissing it gently, smirking as Keith let out a quiet whimper. Lance continued to gently kiss the pale skin, gently grabbing his waist.

Keith's eyes slid open, glancing down at Lance as the Cuban lightly nipped at his pulse point. He let out a whimper, carding his fingers through chestnut hair. Lance's smirk widened, the tan skin boy mouthing at the mating mark. Keith keened, tilting his head to give him more room. Lance trailed up his pale neck, sucking hickeys onto his skin. Keith let out a quiet whine, tugging at his hair. Lance pulled away from his neck, smirking as Keith pulled him into a heated kiss.

Keith rolled onto his back, pulling Lance with him, keeping their lips connected. Lance tugged at Keith's bottom lip, trying to coax his mouth open. Keith opened his mouth for him, sucking on the tongue that entered his mouth. Lance groaned, squeezing his hips tightly as he explored his mouth. Keith pulled away from the kiss, panting. Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them when Keith put his hand on his cheek. Keith smiled softly, thumbing his cheek.

"Breakfast?" Keith muttered out, glancing away from him. Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Sure." He got off of him, picking up the smaller male, chuckling when he let out a squeak. He kissed the top of his head, nuzzling his nose into the inky locks. Keith let out a purr, nuzzled his chin. Lance walked over to the door, carrying him to the dinning room.

* * *

They entered the room, Lance still carrying Keith in his arms. Hunk and Pidge were the only ones up, both of them staring at the couple as Lance gently put Keith in a chair. Keith smiled as Lance went in the kitchen to get something for them to eat, staring at him with love-struck eyes. Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other, smiling knowingly.

"So...have fun last night?" Keith jumped as Pidge leaned towards him, smirking with a raised eyebrow. Keith blushed darkly, shaking his head.

"We...we didn't do anything." Hunk and Pidge both look at him incredulously.

"Your neck says otherwise." The green paladin gestured to his neck, the pale skin littered with purple bruises. Keith covered his neck with his hand, his blush darkening.

"Guys, stop teasing him." Lance set down a bowl of space cereal in front of him, sitting down in the chair next to him. "Besides, he's not lying. We didn't do anything."

They both looked at him with mild shock. Hunk shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause I find that hard to believe." Lance sighed, grabbing at the hand Keith wasn't using to eat.

"Trust me when I say that the heaviest we've gone is making out. Well, besides the whole mating thing." Lance blushed lightly, adverting his gaze away from theirs. Hunk shook his head, while Pidge sat there confused.

"Yeah, about that. I get, like most of it, but how are you guys gonna use protection if there isn't any condoms or birth control?" The couple blinked, glancing at each to other before Lance chuckled nervously.

"I was gonna ask Allura and Coran if they had any information on that stuff." Keith sighed out.

"Or you could ask me." Lotor said as he made his presence known, scaring the four paladins.

"Holy quiznack. You scared the jebeeus out of me." Hunk held a hand to his chest, trying to slow his heartbeat down.

"What ya doing back so quickly?" Lance asked the taller male, raising an eyebrow. Lotor held up a flash drive, tossing it at Pidge.

"That's all the information we have for any special little projects Haggar was doing. I also told everyone at the base under my control to let you get any information you may need." Lance nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Lotor." Lotor curtly nodded, sitting down next to Hunk. Pidge rose an eyebrow as what Lotor said as he walked in finally registered.

"Wait, how would you have birth control?" Lotor blinked as the green paladin asked a very reasonable question.

"Well, I do have a mate myself. I'm sure he won't mind if I asked him to get me some for Keith." Keith nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I completely forgot you had a mate." The other three paladins looked confused, glancing between the half-breeds.

"Wait, wait, wait. You," Lance gestured to Lotor, "have a mate?" Lotor blinked, nodding.

"Is that strange?" Lotor sounded generally confused. Lance shrugged, chuckling.

"So, is he also Galran? Or some other species?" Lance, being nosy, asked the hybrid. He looked at Keith from the corner of his eye when he started chuckling. Lotor smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes, he is another species." Lotor playfully glared at Keith when he started to giggle uncontrollably. Lance rose an eyebrow, looking at Keith.

"What? Is he species one we met before?" Lance glanced between the two as Lotor then started to chuckle, getting confused looks from the three paladins.

"You...You could say that.." Lotor managed to chuckle out, smiling slightly. Keith started to laugh softly then, trying to muffle it with his hand.

"Okay, what's going on? Keith looks like he's about to die of laughter over here." Lance rose an eyebrow as Lotor chuckled.

"My mate is human."


	5. I Do Adore

The three paladins stared at Lotor in shock, all of their mouths agape. Lance shook his head, his eyes wide.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Keith doubled over in laughter as Lance shouted, the other two coming out of their shocked states. Lotor winced at the loud tone, nodding. Lance shook his head, blinking in disbelief.

"And he can still walk? Cause, no offence, but you are taller than most of us." Lance stated, raising an eyebrow. Lotor deadpanned, shaking his head.

"I'm going to go give him a call." Lotor got up, waking out of the room as Allura and Coran entered. They both rose an eyebrow as Lotor practically stormed off, heading towards the bridge. Allura turned to the four paladins, her eyebrow raising more as Keith laid on the floor, clutching his stomach as he was still laughing. Lance sighed, kneeling down next to him.

"Babe, it's not that funny." Keith's laughing eventually came to stop, the Korean taking deep breaths. Lance rolled his eyes, helping him stand up.

"What was that about?" Allura turned to the other two paladins, gesturing to a giggling Keith and a completely done Lance. Hunk shook his head, smiling as Pidge crossed their arms.

"Apparently, Lotor has a mate. A human mate." Allura and Coran blinked before Allura shook her head.

"And they can still walk?" Lance turned to her, nodding.

"See! I'm not the only one." Keith chuckled, grabbing the Cuban's hand. Lance blushed slightly, pouting. Keith reached up to kiss his cheek, letting out a soft purr. Lance smiled softly, giving his nose a peck. Everyone turned to the door as a half-asleep Matt and a calmer Lotor walked in. Matt walked over to the table, plopping his head down on it, groaning.

"Why must I wake up today?" Lotor patted his back, smirking.

"Cause you're cursed to be in space." Matt groaned louder, banging his head on the table repeatedly. Lotor smiled nervously, turning to look at Keith.

"Nate said he can come and give you some birth control." Keith nodded, squeezing Lance's hand. Lance looked at the team, letting go of Keith's hand to cross his arms.

"Alright, team. If you haven't eaten yet, get on it. We'll be training in an hour." Everyone nodded, Allura and Coran heading to get food. Pidge got up from the table, grabbing their brother's shirt collar and dragging him to their lab. Hunk followed the Holt siblings, chuckling as Matt started cussing Pidge out. Soon, Lotor, Lance, and Keith were the only ones in the room. Lance turned to Lotor, uncrossing his arms to grab Keith's hand.

"When is your mate coming?" Lotor chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe in the next three days? I'm not sure." Lance frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't tell you where he was at?" Lotor shook his head, frowning.

"When I was still just the prince of the empire, we usually never told each other where the other was at for safety. If we ever need to meet, then we would agree on a planet, which tended to be closer to him." Lotor's frown deepened before he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"But I guess now that's pointless, since I'm the emperor now." He shrugged before looking back at Lance. "But he said that he was near by, so three days max."

Lance nodded before turning to Keith, gesturing to the door. Keith chuckled, allowing Lance to 'drag' him out of the room. Lance smiled softly, walking towards the hangers. Keith blinked in surprise, tilting his head. Lance sat down in front of Black, gesturing for Keith to sit in front of Red.

"We're gonna bond with the lions, and hopefully each other in the process." Keith rose an eyebrow before he shrugged, sitting down in front of his lion. Their respective lions leaned down, Red nudging at Keith's head gently, causing him to chuckle. Lance smiled, reaching a hand out for Black to put his snout against it.

* * *

 They had been sitting with their lions for about forty minutes before Lance sighed, standing up. "Alright, let's head to the training room." Keith nodded, following Lance out of the hanger.

They walked down the hall, holding hands. Lance changed their direction so they were heading for the armory do they could change into their paladin armor. Lance opened the door, heading towards the black armor, Keith heading over to his armor. They quickly changed before heading out again, walking towards the training room to wait for the others. They had to wait about five more minutes before the others were walking in, all of them in paladin armor. Lance smiled, nodding at them.

"Alright guys, we're gonna do more team bonding." The other four nodded before Hunk rose an eyebrow.

"What we doing?" Lance smiled widely, placing a hand on his hip.

"The mind meld bonding." Everyone nodded besides Pidge, who cringed.

"Please tell me you'll keep your thoughts PG. Cause I don't think I can take seeing provocative images of Keith in the BOM suit again." Lance blushed darkly as Keith turned to raise an eyebrow at him, his expression basically saying to explain.

"Well, when you left, Clone Shiro wanted us to do the mind meld thingy. I told no, since I was, well.....thinking about you in that fucking suit you wore, so yeah....let's say I had a lot of things thrown at me...." Lance chuckled out nervously before turning to Pidge. "Don't worry, I won't be. I'll pervert free the entire time."

Pidge nodded, smirking as they glanced at Keith, who's face was as red as a tomato. Keith glared at them, pouting. Lance glanced over at the paladin next to him, shaking his head amusedly.

"Alright let's start, shall we?" They all nodded, heading to grab the headbands. They all sat in a circle, Keith sitting on Lance's right side and Pidge sitting on his left side. Allura sat on the other side of Keith, Hunk between her and Pidge. They all took a deep breathe, closing their eyes.


	6. Young Volcanoes

The paladins had managed to form Voltron in the mind meld exercise. Lance opened his eyes, taking off the headband. The others followed his example, stretching as they stood up. Lance looked at them, gesturing to the door.

"Alright, let's try it with the lions now." They walked to the hangers, getting into their lions. They flew out of the Castle, getting into formation.

"Alright, look alive team. We're gonna try to form Voltron, just like in the mind meld exercise." They all nodded, trying to connect to the other's.

"FORM VOLTRON!" Lance shouted as the lions came together, finally forming Voltron. Everyone let out a shout of excitement, most of the pumping their fist in the air.

"Finally!"

"Alright!"

"Alright, let's get back into Lions and head back to the castle." Lance smiled brightly, proud that they managed to form Voltron. They all nodded, going back to being individual lions and flying back to the Castle. The paladins exited their lions, Hunk gathering everyone in a group hug. They had smiles on their faces, Keith and Lance's being the widest. Hunk set them down, patting Allura and Pidge's backs.

"Let's go eat, guys. I'm starving." Lance chuckled out, heading towards the dining room, everyone following him when the castle shook. Hunk helped Pidge and Allura from falling over while Keith fell on the ground. Lance held onto the door frame, frowning.

"We're under attack, everyone to their lions now!"


	7. Sky Dancer

They ran towards their lions, climbing quickly. Lance flew out first, followed by Keith and then the other three paladins. Lance's eyebrows furrowed in anger, a soft growl leaving his throat. Keith looked angry as well, frowning as he stared at a Galra ship.

"Lotor, is that one of yours?"

"No. I believe that's one of Haggar's." Lotor growled out, staring at the ship from the Castle's bridge.

"Of course it is." Lance muttered out, his frown deepening. 

"What should we do, boss?" Hunk asked, unease clear in his voice. Lance focused on the ship, which seemed to have stopped attacking them when the lions flew out. Lance's eyes widened as the laser started up again, aiming for the Lions.

"FUCKING SCATTER!" The Lions moved away from each other, barely dodging the laser's beam. Well, almost. Black was nicked on the side, causing the lion to jerk to the side violently.

“Fuck!” Lance hissed out, staring at the ship as it fired it’s laser again, the team dodging it’s beam again. Red got struck by it as the beam moved, Keith grunting out as he clutched to the controls of his lions. Lance turned to him, increasingly worried.

“Babe! You okay!?” Keith nodded, frowning.

“We need to take out that fucking laser." Pidge grunting as they were hit, frowning.

"No fucking shit." Lance frowned, staring at the ship.

"We need Voltron." Allura had shouted before getting hit with the beam. Lance growled, facing the ship with his lion.

"Get in formation. Form Voltron!" They managed to form Voltron in time to block the laser with the shield. It pushed them back, almost knocking them over. Lance watched the ship's laser, analyzing it for weaknesses. As he did this, they kept on dodging the laser.

"Lance, what's the plan?" Keith asked after they dodged another blast. Lance's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the laser has a cool down time of about a minute.

"We're gonna slice it while it's on cool down. Form Sword." Keith put his bayard in the slot, forming the sword as they flew towards the ship.

"Pidge, shield!" Pidge brought up the shield to block a blast, allowing Keith to slice right through the ship with the sword. They all let out a sigh of relief when the ship blew up, separating into Lions. They flew back to the castle, getting out of their lions. Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. Keith looked at him worriedly, gently grabbing his hand. Lance smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Good job, team. You all did great." They all smiled, nodding. Pidge's smile slowly formed into a frown, crossing their arms.

"How did she find us?" Lance's eyebrows furrowed, frowning. His frown deepened even more as he realized how she found them.

"The clone. She must have some type of tracking device on him." Everyone frowned while Pidge tapped their chin.

"Perhaps the arm? I already took it off of him before he was put in a pod. I can see if I can find the bug." Lance nodded, his face relaxing a bit.

"Alright. Hunk can you helped them with that?" Hunk nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course, man. We'll drag Matt to help us as well." Lance nodded, turning to Allura.

"Allura, can you put the information Lotor gave us into our databases?" She nodded, catching the flash drive as Lance tossed it to her. "When you're done with that, come get me so I can figure out which places we should go to first."

Keith looked over at Lance, raising an eyebrow. "What are we gonna do?" Lance smiled slightly, pulling his bayard out.

"We're gonna practice. You can help me with this sword too!" Keith chuckled softly, nodding.

"Alright." Lance's smile widened, dragging him towards the training room, both of them missing the smiles their friends had given them as they disappeared down the hall.


	8. Meet Me on The Battlefield

The couple walked into the training room, Lance pulling out his bayard, it shifting into the Altean broadsword. Keith pulled out his own bayard, it shifting into the sword. Lance tapped the tip of his bayard against Keith's, smirking. Keith smirked back, taking a step forward as he lounged towards him. Lance blocked the strike, holding a defensive stance. Keith's smirk widened, taking an offensive stance. "Let's begin."

* * *

 Lance laid on the floor, panting. Keith stood above him, holding a hand out. Lance took it, the Korean going to pulling up. Keith let out a yelp as he was pulled down on top of the Cuban, staring at him as he laughed softly. Lance smiled at him, chuckling at his surprised face. He pecked the galra mark on his pale cheek, smiling as the smaller male blushed. Keith lifted himself so he was hovering over Lance, straddling his hips. Lance smiled softly, caressing his cheek gently. Keith let out a soft purr, nuzzling his hand.

Lance traced his pale jaw, resting his fingers under his chin. He tugged the paler male's face towards his, connecting their lips. Lance's hands trailed down to the Korean's hips, gripping them as he flipped their positions. Lance was now pinning Keith down, gently rubbing circles over Keith's sides. The pale man opened his mouth as the Cuban ran his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth.

Keith let out a soft moan, rutting his hips against the other's. Lance let out a groan, pulling away from the inciting lips of Keith Kogane. Keith looked up at the Cuban, panting. Lance looked back at him before picking Keith up by his hips, carrying him out of the training room. He walked back to their room, pushing Keith down to the bed after walking in.

Keith let out a yelp as he landed on the bed, looking up at Lance as he was pinned to their mattress. Lance started pulling off Keith's armor, throwing it to the floor. Keith reached up to pull off the Black Paladin's chest plate, keening as Lance's knee gently pushed into his crotch. Lance smirked as Keith started panting, rubbing his knee against the other's crotch. Keith looked up at Lance's beautiful, tan face before noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Wait, Lance...stop..." Lance immediately pulled off of the other, looking down at him with a worried gaze. Keith cupped his tan cheeks, running his thumb under the ocean blue eyes. Lance sighed, leaning into the touch. Keith looked at him with worry, kissing the dark circles under the other's eyes.

"Lance, you okay?" Keith's voice was filled with worry, staring at his mate's tired looking face. Lance shook his head, nuzzling Keith's shoulder. The ravenette ran his fingers through chestnut locks as Lance gently rubbed circles onto Keith's hips.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I guess I'm still tired from the sleepless nights." Keith kissed the side of his head, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's fine, hun. If you need more sleep, get some alright." Lance nodded, gently kissing the raven's neck. Keith smiled softly, rubbing the Cuban's back gently. Lance smiled softly, before sitting up.

"We should finish changing first." Keith nodded, sitting up. They both shed their under suits, Keith pulling on one of Lance's shirts while Lance pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Keith pulled Lance over to the bed, smiling softly. Lance chuckled tiredly, nuzzling into Keith's chest as the Korean started purring softly. The Cuban started to slowly fall asleep, nuzzling the pale neck. Keith smiled softly before also falling asleep as well.


	9. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut lies within this chapter. You have been warned ;)

Keith woke up before Lance had, staring down at the Cuban cuddling his chest like a teddy bear. He smiled softly, running his hand through the chestnut brown hair. Lance stirred slightly, nuzzling the pale neck. Keith kissed his forehead softly, gently rubbing his back as he rested his head on top of his. He smiled slowly shifted to a frown when Lance started to whimper in his sleep, his hands tightening on his shirt.

Keith's eyes widened as he realized Lance was having another nightmare, the tan male mutter "no" into his collarbone. He started shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Lance, come on. Babe, wake up."

Lance's eyes flew open as tears ran down his face, clinging to the Korean like he would disappear if he let go. Keith rubbed the tan back gently, trying to calm down the frightened Cuban. "Honey, what happened?"

"I'm sorry.....i'm so sorry......" Lance kept muttering that one sentence, crying into Keith's shoulder. Keith laid kisses on top of his head, trying to calm him down. Lance took a couple of deep breaths, trying to pull himself out of his panic attack. He eventually calmed down, his sobs turning into hiccups. Keith looked down at him softly, stroking his cheek gently.

"Babe, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Lance nodded, taking a few more deep breaths.

"Yeah....yeah...just give me a moment to collect myself." Keith nodded, gently carding his fingers through his hair. Lance looked up at him, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

"It's alright, Lance. Take your time." The Cuban nodded, nuzzling Keith's pale neck. He sighed, gently kissing the skin.

"We...we were fighting Haggar....and she....she hit you with some...some type of magic....and when I caught you...you.....you started to.....to......to dissolve.....and....and I couldn't....I couldn't save you....I'm so...so sorry...." Lance trailed off with a sob, crying into his neck again. Keith rubbed his back, kissing his forehead.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm right here. See?" He grabbed a tan wrist, rest his hand on top of his chest. Lance slowly calmed down as he felt Keith's heartbeat, steady and  _living._ Keith kissed his forehead, slowly rubbing his lower back with his other hand. Lance sighed softly, nuzzling into his neck as he gently kissed the pale skin. Keith smiled softly, letting the Cuban kiss up his neck. He tilted his head to give him more skin to kiss, letting out a soft purr as Lance kissed under his ear.

Lance started to gently suck on some of the pale skin, trailing back down from his ear to his shoulder. He licked at his collarbone, biting at it gently. Keith let out a soft moan as the Cuban bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, mouthing at the mating mark on his shoulder. Keith keened as he did, his back arching as his hips stood flush against the other's. Lance sucked on the skin around the mark, biting down on it gently. Keith let out a loud moan as he did, rutting his hips up against the Cuban's.

Lance pulled away from his neck, smirking as he looked at his handiwork. The purple bruises stood out on the pale skin, the mating mark having turned an irritated red. Keith panted as he laid back against the pillows, closing his beautiful violet eyes. Lance snaked a hand up his chest, under his shirt. Keith let out a whimper as Lance's fingers brushed against his nipple, wrapping an arm around his tan shoulders. Lance bit at his ear, grabbing a hold of the shirt's bottom. Keith let out a whimper right into Lance's ear as his shirt was pulled off.

Lance licked his lips as he bit and tugged at one of Keith's pink, perky nipples. The Korean let out a soft moan as his nipples were played with, his breathing getting a bit erratic. Lance trailed kisses down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his boxers, hooking his fingers around it. Keith looked down at him as his boxers were pulled down, gasping as his erection met the cold air.

Lance pumped his mate's cock, giving it kitten licks on the slit. Keith whimpered as the Cuban started to lick the pink head, throwing his head back as he licked a stripe down to the base. The brunette licked back up to the head, taking it into his mouth. Keith moaned as his hips bucked into his hot, wet mouth, trying to get Lance to take more of him. Lance laid a hand down on his hips, forcing them to stay still as he took a few more inches of the pale cock into his mouth.

Keith moaned as Lance started to suck on his cock, clutching at the sheets under him. Lance hallowed out his cheeks as he began to suck faster, pumping what wasn't in his mouth. Keith's head flew back as his breathing turned into panting, the coil in his stomach tightening.

"Lan....Lauhnce....I'm gonna...." Keith tried to warn the other of his impending orgasm, his voice cracking as he moaned. Lance pulled off of him, smirking as Keith let out a little whimper at the loss of heat. The Cuban licked down his perineum to his anus, licking around the rim. Keith let out a soft whimper, one of his hands grabbing at Lance's hair. Lance bit at the skin around his anus gently, licking over it. Keith let out another whimper, his other hand tightening in the sheets.

Lance teased the Korean a bit more before licking at the pink pucker more, wiggling the tip of his tongue in. Keith tugged at his chestnut hair as he felt Lance's tongue enter his ass, panting as he felt the tiny muscle lick at his walls as Lance sucked on the pucker. As Lance was eating out Keith's ass, the pale cock started to leak precum all over a pale stomach. Soon, Lance was pulling out his tongue from the pink hole, smirking as the pucker clutched around nothing.

Lance crawled up the smaller male's body, staring down at his flushed face. Keith reached up to cup his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss his lips. Lance bit at his bottom lip, darting his tongue in as the pink lips opened for him. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging at his chestnut hair. Lance grunted, rutting his clothed erection against Keith's. Keith let out a moan at the stimulation against his cock, bucking his hips against Lance's clothed crotch.

Lance pulled away from his pink lips, panting next to his ear. Keith reached down, tugging off the Cuban's pants and boxers off. Lance tugged at his ear when pale fingers brushed his cock, gripping his hips tightly. The Cuban rummaged in his side table, pulling out some lube. Keith glanced at it, raising an eyebrow as Lance uncapped the lube. He poured in on his hand, rubbing it on his dick.

Lance guided his cock towards his entrance, pushing in slowly. They both groaned as Lance entered the ravenette, Keith panting as his hand scratched down his back. Lance groaned, starting to thrust into the heat. Keith let out moans as Lance searched for his prostate. He knew he found it when Keith let out a shout, thrusting faster and harder into him.

Keith scratched his back more, practically screaming as Lance thrusted faster and harder inside him. He gripped onto chestnut locks with one hand as his prostate was abused, the coil in his stomach tightened. "Lance....I'm gonna....c-cum!" Keith moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach.

Lance started thrusting faster, chasing after his own orgasm. He groaned as he came inside, panting as he rested his forehead against Keith's shoulder. Keith panted as well, smiling down at Lance softly. Lance pulled out, a knot not forming at the base of his dick since Keith wasn't in heat. He flopped down next to the Korean, smiling at him. Keith smiled back, snuggling him. Lance kissed his forehead, closing his eyes as they both fell back to sleep.


	10. I Love You More Than You Think

Lance woke up as he felt the bed dip, a hiss coming from Keith as he stood up. Keith placed a hand on his lower back, wincing as he limped to the bathroom to pee. Lance watched as the ravenette disappeared into their bathroom, smiling softly. Keith limped out of the bathroom, flipping the Cuban off when he chuckled. Lance sat up, helping Keith sit down on the bed, wrapping his arms around his pale hips. Keith reached around to pet Lance's hair, smiling as Lance nuzzled his lower back.

The Cuban placed gentle kisses on his lower back, rubbing circles on his hips. Keith hummed as Lance squeezed him, letting out a soft purr. Lance smiled, kissing his way up his back, nuzzling the back of his head. Keith leaned back in his arms, resting his head on the tan shoulder. Lance kissed the side of his head, smiling as Keith started purring louder. Keith turned around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he straddled his hips.

Lance kissed his forehead, smiling as Keith kissed his nose. The Korean placed kisses all over the tan, handsome face, cupping his face. Lance chuckled, rubbing his hips and sides as Keith ran a hand through his hair. Lance put his forehead to Keith's pale one, kissing his cute, little nose. Keith giggled softly, tracing his features.

"You know, we should probably get dressed soon." Lance whispered out, kissing the crown of his head. Keith nodded, nosing the underside of his chin. Lance chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Keith's back and under his knees. Keith giggled as Lance walked over to their dresser, pulling out some of their clothes. Lance handed Keith a pair of boxers, one of his old t-shirts, and a pair of black jeans. Keith slowly pulled them on as Lance put on boxers, a black shirt, and some blue jeans.

Keith reached out his arms, wrapping them around his neck as Lance picked him up. Lance chuckled, walking out of the room as he carried Keith to the dinning room.

* * *

Hunk rose an eyebrow as the two paladins walked in. Well, one walked in, Lance was still carrying Keith. The Cuban set him down, sitting next to him. Hunk cleared his throat as Lance tried to place more hickies on Keith neck. They turned to look at the Samoan, both of their faces turning a bright red. Hunk smirked at them, pointing at their attire. 

"So, should I expect this everytime Lance gets laid?" Lance made an offended squawking noise. Keith turned a darker shade of red, covering his red face with his hands. Lance threw a fork at Hunk, which, luckily, missed him. Hunk chuckled as the couple turned into an embarrassed, blushing mess. Lance glared at his childhood friend, flipping him off as he turned to his boyfriend. Keith was still hiding behind his hands, his breathing quickening a bit. Lance frowned as he noticed Keith tumbling into a panic attack. He grabbed the pale hands, pulling them away from his face.

Keith looked at him with wide eyes, his hands shaking. Lance turned to glare at Hunk, who looked extremely sorry and left the room after apologizing to them. Keith was still shaking, still staring at the Cuban with wide eyes. Lance cupped his pale cheeks, thumbing under his eyes. "Keith, it's alright. Just follow my breathing." Lance started to take some deep breaths, Keith following his breathing shakily.

Eventually, his breathing evened out as he was pulled into Lance's lap. He nuzzled his neck softly as Lance rubbed his back gently. "Better?" Keith nodded, nuzzling his neck. Lance smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good. Let's eat now." He got up, carrying the ravenette to the kitchen.


	11. All I Want Is Love

Lance set Keith down on the kitchen counter, opening the fridge door to pull out some space equivalents to eggs. Keith tilted his head as Lance pulled out a pan and a medium bowl. Lance set the eggs and bowl on the counter next to Keith, putting the pan on the stove. He turned to look at the ravenette, smiling. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Can you make...nevermind." Keith looked away from Lance, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Lance frowned, laying a hand on top of pale hands. Keith lifted his head up, staring at Lance's ocean blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter what it is, I'll make it." Lance cupped his cheek, smiling as Keith nodded, nuzzling his hand.

"Omelette?" Keith muttered out, glancing away from the Cuban, who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I can make one mean omelette. What ya want in it?" Keith looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Is there any space version of tomato, onions, and sweet peppers?" Lance nodded, walking over to the fridge to pull out what looked like a purple tomato, magenta onions, and blue sweet peppers. He also pulled out a stick of space butter, cutting a bit off to put in the pan. He grabbed the cutting board, chopping up the space veggies as Keith watched him. Keith tilted his head as the Cuban put the chopped vegetables into piles. Lance grabbed two of the eggs, cracking them in the bowl as he grabbed a whisk. He smiled at Keith, handing it to him.

"Wanna whisk while I put in the space veggies?" Keith nodded, beating the eggs while Lance added in the vegetables. He continued to whisk until the veggies were mixed in enough. Lance took the bowl once he was done, turning the stove on as he poured in the eggs. Keith watched as Lance cooked, smiling softly at the taller boy. Lance glanced over at him, smiling.

Soon, the omelette was done and Lance was putting it on a plate. Keith smiled as Lance set the plate down on the counter, tan arms wrapping around his waist to help him off the counter. Keith let out a giggle as Lance swung him around a bit before setting him down. Lance grabbed the plate, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist as they walked back to the dinning room.

When they walked into the room, Krolia was sitting in one of the chairs, yawning. Keith blinked as Krolia rubbed her eyes of sleep, Lance setting his place down in front of the seat next to her. Keith sat down next to her, raising an eyebrow as she just stared at his plate. She looked up at the couple as Lance sat down next to Keith, raising an eyebrow.

"Where did you get omelettes?" Lance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith took a bite of his breakfast, smiling softly.

"I made it, actually." Lance told the older woman, smiling as Keith let out a hum of satisfaction. Keith closed his eyes as he eat more, smiling.

"This is the best god damn omelette I've ever had. Where did you learn to make food this fucking good, babe?" Lance chuckled as Keith turned to look at him, bright eyed. He watched as Krolia took a piece of the omelette, watching as she stared at it like it was literally gold.

"Well, sometimes Mamá and Abuela would be too tired from helping Papá and Marco with the farm, so I or my older sister, Veronica, would make food for our younger brother and cousins. So we had to make sure it was good enough for the picky kids to eat." Lance told the them as Keith practically devoured the omelette. Krolia smirked at her son, crossing her arms.

"Good with kids and can cook. You snagged a good one." Keith started to choke on his food as they both turned a dark red, Lance patting Keith's back. Keith stared up at his mother as he recovered.

"MOM!" Krolia chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm only kidding. I'm just glad you're happy." Keith glared at her as he grabbed his empty plate, taking it to the kitchen. Krolia's expression then turned serious. "Alright, Lance. Normally, I'd let Keith's dad take care of this conversation. But seeing since we're in space, and he's not, I'll have to do it." She leaned forward, glaring at the young boy. "If you ever hurt Keith, unintentionally or not, I'll make you wish that you were left on Earth. Got it?"

Lance nodded, slightly scared by the Galran mother. She smiled, nodding as she sat back down. Lance looked over as Keith reentered the room, standing up. "Hey, let's go star gaze?" Keith giggled as he was dragged out of the room, missing when Krolia gave the couple a soft smile.


	12. City of Stars

Lance brought Keith to an observatory, having the Korean sit down in the middle of the room as he messed with the settings. He set the sky to be very similar to what Earth's would look like right now. He sat down next to Keith, laying back as the observatory's ceiling changed. Keith smiled as he laid back as well, staring at the ceiling. Lance intertwined their hands, smiling softly. Keith squeezed his hand, smiling as well.

"So, I heard Pidge managed to figure what month it is on Earth right now." Lance nodded, smiling softly.

"It's May right now." Lance sighed sadly, squeezing his hand. "So, about two months from my birthday." Keith glanced at him before he curled into Lance's side.

"Well, when it is your birthday, I'll plan something awesome." Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead. Keith smiled before he thought of a great idea. He sat up, looking at Lance.

"Do you know the song "City of Stars" from La La Land?" Lance sat up as well, nodding.

"Of course I do! Why?" Keith stood up, pulling Lance up to his feet.

"Let's sing it!" Lance nodded, smiling. He smiled at him, clearing his throat.

 **"City of stars.....Are you shining just for me?"** Lance smiled softly as he ruffled Keith's hair. Lance continued to the next lyric.

 **"City of stars.....There's so much I can't see...."** He walked around Keith, pushing his bangs out of his face. 

 **"Who knows.....I felt it from the first embrace.....I shared with you..."** Lance wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, smiling as Keith smiled. The ravenette cleared his throat, grabbing Lance's hands on his hips.

 _"That now our dreams...may finally come true....."_ Keith sung out as he twisted in Lance's arms to face him, smiling as his tan face had a dusting of blush on it. 

 _"_ _City of stars......Just one thing everybody wants....."_ Keith giggled as he pulled from Lance far enough to put one of his hand on his waist, taking the other in his hand as he laid his pale hand on his shoulder.

 _"There in the bars....and through the smokescreen of the crowded~ restaurant...."_ Keith continued to sing, letting Lance lead them as they danced.  _"It's loooove~......Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else..."_ Lance smiled as he twirled Keith, his smile widening when he released a giggle.

 **"A rush."** Lance brought Keith back to him, resting his hand on his back.

 _"A glance."_ Keith looked up at Lance's face, resting his hand on his shoulder.

 **"A touch."** Lance squeezed his hand, smiling softly.

 _"A dance."_ Keith smiled back, letting Lance lead the dancing.

 _ **"Look in somebody's eyes....To light up the skies...."**_ Their eyes never left each other's as they swayed around the room, their eyes both holding so much love and happiness. Keith leaned up to peck his cheek smiling.

 ** _"To open up the world....and send me reeling...."_** Lance pulled Keith closer to him, running his hand up and down Keith's back.

 _ **"A voice that says....I'll be here and you'll be alright...."**_ Keith cupped Lance's face, smiling as they sung together.

 ** _"I don't care if I know just where I'll go."_** Lance dipped Keith, smiling as Keith let out a giggle.

 _ **"Cause all that I need's....This crazy feeling..."**_ Keith placed a hand on Lance's heart, smiling softly.

 _ **"A rat tat tat on my heart...."**_ Lance lifted Keith's chin up, looking him in his beautiful violet eyes.

 **"Think I want it to stay...."** Lance leaned towards Keith's lips, his blush covering his tan cheeks.

 **"City of stars.....Are you shining just for me?"** Lance bumped his forehead on Keith's, watching as Keith's pale cheeks started to cover with a blush.  **"City of stars...."**

 _"Never shined so brightly......."_ Keith closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to Lance's. Lance closed his ocean blue eyes while Keith closed his own, wrapping his arms around his tan neck. Lance rubbed his lower back as he smiled into the kiss, pulling away from the smaller boy. Keith glanced up at Lance, smiling. "You sing so well, how come you never sing?"

"I'm not that good. You definitely sound better." Lance chuckled out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Keith frowned, cupping his cheek.

"Bullshit. You sing really good." Lance blushed, smiling.

"You're only saying that so that you wouldn't be the only one singing to our future children." Keith blushed about the kids part, shaking his head.

"Trust me, Lance. You sing really, really good. I wouldn't mind singing more with you." Keith muttered out, nuzzling his cheek. Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Want to sing another one right now?" Keith nodded, smiling as Lance started to sing "Lucky".

* * *

About a few songs later, the couple were soon just swaying in the middle of the room. Keith let out a soft purr, nuzzling the Cuban's neck as he wrapped his pale arms around his neck. Lance kissed the top of his head as he tightened his tan arms around his waist, humming softly as they swayed. Lance was about to start to sing another song when Allura came on the intercoms.

"Paladins. Meeting on the bridge in 20 dobashes." Lance sighed, glancing down at the sleepy half-Galran in his arms.

"Come on, let's go." Lance walked out of the room with Keith, heading towards the bridge.


	13. Thunder

They walked through the doors to the bridge, getting there before the others. Allura turned to the couple, a look of complete seriousness on her face as they stood by the pedestal. Lance glanced at Coran and Lotor as they stood by the controls, turning to the doors as the rest of the groups walked in. Hunk and Pidge stood near Keith while Matt stood next to Lotor and Coran. Lance turned back to Allura, nodding at her.

"Any reason for a meeting?" Lance asked the Altean princess, raising an eyebrow. She opened the map, little purple blimps showing across the map.

"This is every base Lotor has control of that we think may have information. I contacted them all already, all of them giving any information they could about Haggar's special projects. I added it along with the information that Lotor gave us as well." Lance nodded, crossing his arms.

"What information did we get?"

"Not much. The witch didn't put a lot of information into the system. But we know that there was 5 stages and that this clone wasn't the only one she had made. But he was the only successful one and they let him escape so that he could be her spy and to tear us apart. We also have the name for what she called the project."

"What did she call it?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Operation Kuron." Keith groaned, shaking his head.

"Did she seriously use the Japanese word for clone?" Lance rose an eyebrow, frowning as he looked at Allura.

"That's it? No information on where he could be?" She shook her head, frowning.

"I'm sorry." Lance sighed, looking at the map.

"What's the purple things for?" Allura turned to them, crossing her arms as they looked at the very little amount of blimps

"All of bases under Haggar's control. As you can see, there's not a lot. These are the prisons, a few of them very close to our position." About 1/3 of the blimps lit up, about 3 of them closer to Olkarion than the rest. Lance nodded, frowning as he looked at the blimps.

"We should only go for the prisons for now. If we come up empty, then we can also hit up the other bases as well." They nodded, looking at about the 20 prisons Haggar had control over. Lance pointed to the closest prison, smirking.

"We'll hit that one first and go from there." Everyone nodded, smiling as Lance went into more detail on the plan.

"Alright, let's go take care of this and find Shiro." They went to go to their lions when they received a request to message on the controls. Lance frowned before nodding to Coran, who accepted the call. The screen came alive, showing a straw blonde, medium skin, blue eyed human popped up on the screen. Lotor smiled as Nate showed up on the screen, completely ignoring everyone's confused looks.

"Nate. What's with the call?"


	14. Ready Set Let's Go

Nate waved, smiling nervously. "Can I be let in please? I'm waiting outside some hanger doors." Lotor nodded, opening the doors for him to enter the castle. He walked out of the room as Nate's ship entered the castle's hanger. The screen turned off, everyone sharing confused looks as Lotor had practically ran out of the room to meet Nate. Keith shrugged when they turned to look at him.

A few minutes later, Lotor and Nate walk onto the bridge together, Nate handed Keith a white bag. Keith peeked inside, blinking as he saw the little bottles inside. Nate nodded his head towards the half-Galran. "Should be enough to last you about a year." Keith nodded, rolling the bag up and putting it in his pocket. Nate looked at the others, waving at the others in the room.

"Nate, this is Lance, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. Guys, this is my mate, Nate." Lotor introduced them to each other. Nate reached out his hand to shake Lance's outstretched hand. They shook hands, Lance smiling slightly as Nate smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you all." Lance nodded, letting go of the small male's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for getting Keith that birth control."

"Oh no problem." Nate smiled, standing next to Lotor again. Matt stared at the two mated couples before groaning.

"Does this mean I have to suffer hearing all of you guys when you get it on?" Everyone let out a laugh, shaking their heads as the couples turned red.

* * *

Keith was sitting on their bed when he grabbed one of the pill bottles to look at it, staring at the contents inside the clear bottle. He popped the top off, taking one of the white pills out of the bottle. He walked into the bathroom, turning the tap on as he put the pill in his mouth, drinking some water to swallow the pill. He gagged a bit at the after taste, frowning.

Lance came up behind the ravenette, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith smiled softly, kissing his cheek as he laid his hands on top of his hands. Lance kissed the top of his head, smiling softly as he squeezed the Korean gently. Keith nuzzled under his chin, grinning as Lance chuckled and kissed his ear. Keith sighed, squeezing his hands. "It tastes horrible."

"Sorry, babe." Lance muttered into his hair, nuzzling his nose into the back of his head. Keith chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's for protection. I agree with mom when she said that having kids right now isn't a great idea." Lance nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"But kids are a thing in our future, right?" Keith blushed, turning in Lance's arms, facing the Cuban.

"If you want kids." Keith looked away from Lance's ocean blue eyes, a blush covering his pale cheeks. "You do want kids, right?"

Lance nodded ecstatically, kissing his face. "Of course I do. But like you said, right now isn't a good idea. I mean we're only twenty and there's a war going on right now." He smiled softly, kissing his forehead. Keith nodded, smiling softly at the Cuban.

"Okay." Keith let out a purr, smiling softly as Lance picked him up.

"Let's go eat." Keith nodded, smiling as Lance carried him out of the room.


	15. A Lovely Night

_'It's been about a month since Nate had joined the team on the castle, helping the ground control team when they attacked. So far, they haven't found anything on Operation Kuron or where Shiro might be at. I'm starting to fear that we may never find him. Let's hope I'm wrong. -Lance'_

Lance sighed as he closed his journal, leaning back in his chair as he put his pen down on the desk. Lance leaned his head back, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He heard the bedroom door open, opening his eyes to watch Keith walk over to him. He rose an eyebrow as the ravenette climbed into his lab, the smaller male nuzzling his neck. Lance wrapped his arms around the pale male, rubbing his back slowly.

"Babe, you okay?" Keith shook his head, nuzzling his neck farther. Lance looked down at his boyfriend with concern, kissing the top of his head. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I feel really warm.....and my tummy hurts...." Keith muttered out, scenting Lance's neck. Lance frowned, rubbing his back gently as he kissed his forehead. Keith closed his eyes as he let out a whine, nuzzling closer to his body. Lance laid a hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever. He didn't notice a difference in temperature but Keith did feel warm than normal when he was all but using him as a body pillow.

"Alright, sweetie. how about we go to sleep, hm? It'll make you feel better if you got some rest." Lance whispered into the inky locks, kissing his forehead.  _'I then can also get some rest as well.'_ Lance picked Keith up in his arms, carrying him over to their bed. He set Keith onto the bed, laying down next to him. Keith immediately cuddled up to him, letting out a purr as Lance rubbed his back. Keith closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep, Lance falling asleep a few minutes after he did.

* * *

Lance woke up to Keith squirming next to him, the ravenette letting out a whine in his sleep. The Cuban frowned, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder to shake him awake, his eyes widening as Keith let out a moan at the touch. Keith's eyes opened slightly, looking at Lance with lidded, lust filled eyes. That's when the smell of Keith's scent hit Lance full force.

The intensity of his lust-filled, gingery lavender scent. The smell of his slick as Keith moved slightly. Lance's eyes widened as Keith tried to grind against him, placing his hands on his exposed hips, his pale skin hot to the touch. That's when Lance realized what was happening to Keith, his eyes filled with a small bit of panic and a lot of lust.

Keith was going into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. Smut in the next chapter


	16. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some heat smut. Enjoy.

Lance growled as Keith whimpered, the ravenette pressing up against the Cuban body. Lance stared down at the panting Korean, grabbing at his hips. Keith let out a whine, wrapping one of his legs around Lance's thigh, grinding on the brunette's leg. Lance grunted, rolling them over so he was above the pale male. Keith stared up at the tan male with lidded eyes, pants coming out of him.

Lance started biting at the pale neck, pulling Keith shirt sleeves down far enough so he can bite at the mating mark. Keith let out a loud moan, grabbing at Lance's chestnut hair and tugging. Lance growled, biting down on it a bit harder than normal. Keith threw his head back, letting out a whimper as Lance bit and sucked hickeys on his neck. Lance pulled away from his neck, pulling their shirts, throwing them across the room. Keith watched as Lance kissed his chest over his heart, whimpering softly as Lance took a nipple into his mouth.

Lance sucked and licked at his right nipple, tugging and pinching the other nipple. Keith tugged at his hair, panting as Lance switched to his left nipple. Lance pulled away from his chest when his nipples were both erect and wet, cupping the shorter male's crotch. Keith let out a moan, gripping at his tan shoulders as Lance pulled his boxers off. Lance took off his own pants and boxers, staring Keith's flushed face.

"Lance....hurry...please..." Keith whined out, moaning as Lance's fingers brushed against his slicked entrance. Lance pushed in one of his fingers, mouthing at the mating mark as he curled his finger. Keith whimpered, tugging at Lance's hair as he added another finger, scissoring him open. Keith let out a loud moan as his tan fingers brushed against his prostate, to enraptured by his pleasure to notice Lance push a third finger inside of him. The Cuban spread his fingers, stretching Keith hole so he wouldn't be in pain later. He took his fingers out as soon as he thought the ravenette was ready.

The Cuban lifted his pale legs up, placing them on his hips as he nudged at his entrance with the head of his cock. Keith let out a soft moan as Lance's head pushed into him, grabbing at his tan shoulders as Lance moved farther inside of him. They both groaned as Lance bottomed out, the Cuban resting his forehead against his pale shoulder. Keith whimpered, tugging at his chestnut hair as Lance kissed his collar bone.

Lance slowly pulled out until only the tip was left inside, pushing back in with one thrust. Keith let out a moan, gripping at his tan back. Lance grunted, thrusting faster as he bit his pale collar bone. Keith whined as Lance started thrusting faster and harder, his nails leaving pink scratch marks on his tan back. Lance groaned softly, changing his angle a bit to try and find Keith's prostate.

He knew he found it when Keith let out a scream, his nails digging into his back, drawing a bit of blood. Lance smirked, thrusting into the spot harder and faster. Every strike to his prostate brought Keith closer to his orgasm, but there was still something missing. Keith let out a whine as he threw his head back, tightening his legs around his hips. Lance bit at his neck, nipping the mating mark. Keith felt Lance's knot push against his entrance, causing the omega to release a whine.

"Lahnce....ah.....knot me...please.....ahn...." Keith moaned out, his mind complete incoherent as his heat made him feel dazed. Lance growled, thrusting faster inside of the ravenette. Keith let out a loud, high-pitched whine as the Cuban's knot kept catching on his rim. "Lance....please.......ahn...Alpha...." That little whine snapped Lance's control, the tan male pushing his knot inside of the Korean.

Keith let out a loud scream, cumming all over their stomachs. Lance groaned as Keith's passage tightened around his dick in a vice grip, cumming as his knot locked inside the Korean. Keith let out a whine was he felt the warm cum fill him, feeling so full as Lance almost collapsed on top of him. Lance breathed in shakily, kissing his shoulder lightly.

Keith's heat induced mind slowly returned to normal, but only for a few hours. Keith frowned as he ran his hands down Lance's back, feeling the scratch marks he had left on his back. Lance hummed softly, rolling them over onto their sides as gently as he could. Keith sighed, snuggling closer to Lance as he started purring. Lance smiled softly, nuzzling his neck as they both slowly fell asleep.


	17. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Keith heat, yay

Lance woke up to the sound of Keith whimpering, his ocean blue eyes opening to find the ravenette leaning his head on his tan shoulder, his fingers playing with his loose hole. Lance's arousal grew as he watched the Korean finger himself, letting him know he was awake when the Cuban bit at his pale neck, his own tan fingers trail down his spine to join Keith's fingers.

He let out a gasp as one of Lance's fingers joined his two, the sensation causing the ravenette to release some slick. Keith pulled out his own fingers to allow Lance to add more of his longer fingers, the violet eyed male clinging onto him. Lance sucked on his neck as he fingered his mate open, smirking as Keith let out tiny moans of pleasure.

Lance pulled his fingers out, sitting up to pin Keith to the bed when he was straddled by his panting boyfriend. Lance stared up at him as Keith moved down his body, laying between his legs as he wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock. Lance grunted as Keith pumped the cock to full hardness, the ravenette giving the tip kitten licks. He let out a moan as Keith took the head into his mouth, pumping around the base.

He continued to take more of his cock into his mouth, pulling up when he need to let his jaw rest a bit before taking more into his mouth. Lance threw his head back as he let out a loud moan, resting one of his hands on top of Keith's head, tugging at the inky locks. Keith slowly took all of Lance inside of his mouth, pulling back up slowly to start sucking on the hard member. Lance tugged at his hair when he felt close to orgasm, signaling the paler male of it.

Keith pulled off of his cock, wiping the drool from his mouth. Lance panted as Keith straddled him again, grabbing at his hips when he started grinding down on his hard member. Keith rubbed the Cuban's cock between his milky white cheeks, lubing it up with his heat-induced slick. He wrapped his hand around the cock, lining it up with his entrance. The ravenette threw his head back as he moaned out, the Cuban gripping tighter on his hips as the Korean lowered down his cock even more. Keith laid his hands on Lance's chest as his ass meet tan hips, completely full of Lance.

The Korean lifted up slowly, going back down as he ran his hands up to tan shoulders, gripping them tightly as he bounced on the cock. Lance growled as Keith let out a loud moan, the ravenette changing the angle every so often to try and hit his prostate. He let out a loud moan as Lance thrusted up into him, the head hitting his prostate as he started bouncing on top of him faster. Lance met the bounces with his own thrusts, slamming into the male as he came down. Keith let out a moan everytime Lance slammed into his prostate, the smaller male falling forward a bit to rest his forehead on his tan collarbone.

"L..ahn....Lance....fuuuucccck.....Lance..." Keith moaned out loudly, his nails digging into Lance's biceps, leaving marks on them. Lance groaned out at the subtle pain in his arms, holding onto his hips harder to help lift Keith up, thrusting up into him. Keith felt Lance's knot began to catch on his rim, causing the omega to whimper and push back to try to push it into him. Lance noticed the action, smirking as he stretched his cheeks apart. Keith whimpered louder, feeling his rim stretch a bit as he cheeks were spread. Lance growled loudly, teasing Keith by pressing the knot against his hole.

"You want this, huh? Does my little omega want his alpha's knot?" Keith whined, nodding his head as Lance continued to tease him with his knot.

"Lahnce....please.....knot me....please....I need it......ahn....Alpaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Keith let out a scream as Lance pushed his knot inside of the ravenette, cum shooting out of him. Lance growled as he came a few rolls of his hips later, throwing his head back as he panted. Keith let go of his tan biceps, whining as he noticed the scratch marks. Lance smiled softly as Keith placed soft kissing on his arms. "Sorry...."

"Hey, don't worry about. All that matters is that you felt good." Lance whispered into his hair, rubbing circles into his back. Keith sighed as he started purring, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his tan chest. Lance kissed his forehead, falling asleep soon after Keith had.


	18. Spicy Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're hitting the halfway point of Keith's heat in this chapter. Day 3.

Keith slowly blinked his eyes opened, whimpering as a mixture cum and slick ran down his ass-crack. He looked up at Lance, the Cuban sound asleep as Keith squirmed in his arms. Keith whimpered as his arousal grew with each passing second, nipping at Lance's collarbone. He heard Lance groan, looking up at the sleeping boy. The ravenette started to get an idea as his heat slowly took over his mind, the pale mate crawling down Lance's body, settling in between his legs.

Keith grabbed the base of Lance's huge cock, pumping it to make it hard. When it would only get to half-mast, Keith reached around his own body to grab some of his slick onto his hand. He grinned as he pumped the member with his slicked hand, the hormones in his slick causing the cock to rise to full hardness. He licked at the head, humming as a small amount of Lance's precum entered his mouth. The ravenette swallowed the head, moaning as his nose filled with Lance's scent that was mixed with arousal and husk.

As Keith took more of Lance inside of his mouth, the Cuban started to wake up as he felt Keith's wet, hot mouth on his dick. Lance groaned as he looked down at his boyfriend between his legs, resting a hand on top of his head as Keith took more of Lance's cock into his mouth. Lance threw his head back as he bit his bottom lip, Keith's nose nuzzling into his pubic hair as he took all of him into his mouth. The Korean started sucking on him, resting his hands on top of tan hips as he deepthroated Lance. Lance tugged on his black locks, groaning loudly as a heat started to coil in his gut.

"Fuckkkkkkkk....Keith....pull off....I'm gonna cum....." Keith pulled off of the cock, wiping the drool off of his chin. Lance sat up, grabbing Keith's shoulders as he rolled them over. Keith looked up at him confused, yelping as Lance flipped him onto his stomach. Lance kissed down his spine, nipping on his plump, round cheeks.

Keith moaned softly as Lance rubbed and kissed his ass cheeks. Lance grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading his cheeks apart. He licked a strip up his ass, moaning as slick entered his mouth. He spread Keith's ass even more, staring at his pink, twitching hole as it spit out a little trail of slick. Lance placed his thumb over the hole, spreading the slick around the twitching hole as more slick pushed out of the hole.

"Lance....hurry....." Keith moaned out, pushing his ass towards Lance's thumb. The Cuban smirked, grabbing a hold of his hips as he ran his cock over his entrance, slicking it up. Keith pushed back against it, trying to push Lance's cock into him. "Lance....please.....I need it....."

Lance growled, pushing the tip of his cock inside of the ravenette. The both groaned as Lance pushed in slowly, the Cuban gripping on his hips hard enough to leave bruises. As soon as Lance bottomed out, he slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside. He then slammed back inside, thrusting fast and hard. Keith moaned loudly, his body moving forward everytime Lance thrusted into him. Lance panted, thrusting faster as he leaned down to nip at Keith's ear. Keith moaned loudly as Lance hit his prostate, gripping the sheets.

"You're so fucking sexy, Keith. Fuck, so tight. Míos dios, you take me so well, kitten." Keith moaned as Lance whispered into his ear with a deep, lust filled voice. Lance started thrusting faster, hitting his prostate faster. Keith moaned louder as he prostate was abused with each thrust, moving back to meet Lance's thrusts.

"Lance....knot.....please....." Keith moaned as Lance's knot teased his rim, whimpering softly as Lance growled into his ear. Lance let go of one of his hips, holding Keith's hand as he thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Keith whimpered, pushing back to trying and get his knot to enter him.

"Alpha...please....Daddy-!" Keith screamed out as Lance pushed his knot inside. Keith came at the stimulation, muttering 'Alpha' and 'Daddy' as he rode his orgasm. Lance growled, cumming as Keith's passage began to tighten around him in a vice grip.

"Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.........fuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkkkkk." Lance muttered as he almost collapsed on top of Keith, panting. Keith panted as well, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Lance kissed the top of his head, taking in his natural scent. "You okay, kitten?"

Keith nodded, opening his eyes to glance back at the Cuban. Lance nodded, kissing his temple. He wrapped his arms around the ravenette's waist, carefully laying them down onto their sides. Keith sighed as they spooned, grabbing a tan hand to hold his hand. He leaned his head back, placing a kiss on the underside of his chin. Lance smiled softly, rubbing his pale hip with his other hand. Keith let out a soft purr, nuzzling his chin. Lance kissed his forehead, bring his hand up to his mouth, kissing pale knuckles.

"Get some sleep, kitten." Keith nodded, slowly falling asleep. Lance soon followed, smiling softly.


	19. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of actual smut in this one, just mentions of it.

The last 3 days of Keith's heat was filled with a bit slower fucking, the mates stopping to eat when Keith's stomach growled for something other than semen. Lance had left the room, after putting on clothes of course, to grab them some food. He brought enough back that they stored some in the room, so that way they wouldn't have to leave the room again until Keith's heat was over. Then they spent the next couple of days in their bed, sleeping and fucking, plus eating when hungry.

Pretty soon Keith's heat spells was become less frequent, and they cuddled for most of the last day. They fell asleep that night, spooning as Keith's heat began to wear off.

* * *

Keith chuckled as Lance kissed the back of his neck as they were under the spray of the shower, enjoying the warm water as it relaxed their muscles. Lance chuckled as Keith started purring, kissing his wet hair. Lance started to recall some of the past 6 days, smirking down at Keith. "So....Daddy kink huh?"

Keith blushed, elbowing his stomach as Lance chuckled. "Sorry, if it was weird." Lance shook his head, smiling softly.

"It was actually pretty hot." Keith blushed a darker color, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Can we get out now? The water's getting colder." Lance nodded, turning the water off and opening the shower. He wrapped a towel around Keith, drying him off. Keith smiled as Lance dried off, yelping when Lance picked him up. Lance set Keith on their bed, heading over to their dresser to get them some clothes. He tossed Keith some clothes, the pale boy pulling on his boxers and black jeans. He was about to put on Lance's shirt when he noticed Lance had put his black shirt on, along with boxers and jeans.

Lance smirked as he noticed Keith blush, it darkening as Keith noticed the scratch marks on his biceps peek out from under the shirt sleeves. Lance walked over to him, pulling him up to help him stand. Keith squeaked, grabbing onto his arms as Lance lifted him up into his arms. Lance kissed his neck softly, nipping at it. Keith whimpered, smacking his arm lightly. "Let's go eat."

Lance nodded, walking out the door to head to the dinning room with Keith in his arms, carrying him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short it is, I accidentally forgot to save the original chapter.


	20. Moondust

They walked into the dinning room, catching the attention of, well, everyone. Lotor and Nate looked a bit like hell, while Matt and Pidge smirked as Hunk, Allura, and Coran glanced around the room, whistling. Lance rose an eyebrow while Keith wrinkle his nose as he caught Lotor and Nate's scents in his nose, staring at them as he was set down in a seat next to Pidge. He rose an eyebrow as Pidge smirked at him, growing uneasy as their smirk grew. Lance rose an eyebrow at the awkward atmosphere as he sat down.

"Alright, why is everyone acting so weird?" Most of them, besides Pidge and Matt, the Holt siblings glancing at each other before Pidge looked at the Cuban.

"Well, not only did we all have to walk past your room while Keith was in heat, but we also had to walk past Lotor's room, in which contained a Nate, who was also in heat. So yeah, we've all heard things we didn't want to hear." Pidge said as they ate their food, smirking as the two mated couples turned a dark red, the two omegas redder than their mates were.

"Oh...." Lance muttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the table as Lotor coughed into his hand, the Galran staring at a wall. Nate and Keith stared at each other before looking at their food, eating slowly as the room grew quiet. Lance glanced at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, but how the hell did Nate and Keith's heats line up to be around the same time?"

Nate shrugged, glancing at Lotor as he turned back to look at Lance. "Well, it is common for omegas to align heats if they are around each other." Lotor told them, running a hand through his white hair. Lance nodded, placing his fork in his mouth. Soon everyone fell back into conversation as the awkwardness left the room.

After everyone was done eating, Lance stood up and stretched. "Alright, let's do a bit of training before we head to our next stop." They all nodded, heading to the training room.

* * *

The paladins, plus Matt, Nate, and Lotor, entered the training room. Lance stood in front of the group, crossing his arms.

"Alright, since we have more than five people, we can do partnered sparring. Hunk and Pidge are partners, as are Matt and Allura. Nate and Lotor, and Keith and I." Lance smiled as the others nodded. "Alright, we'll have partners go one at a time. Hunk, Pidge. You guys are up first."

They nodded as the others stood off to the side, watching as the two paladin got into a fighting stance. Pidge smirked, lunging at the yellow paladin.

* * *

Lance winced as he watched Pidge managed to make Hunk fall to the floor, the Samoan groaning as the little gremlin stood above him. "I give, I give." Pidge smirked, helping Hunk stand up.

Lance gestured to Allura and Matt. "Your turn." The two walked to the middle of the room as Pidge helped Hunk over to the bench, Matt smiling nervously at the Altean Princess. She smirked and was about to lunge at him when the castle's alarms went off. The group ran off to the bridge to find out what was happening to make the castle's alarms go off.


	21. I Won't Give Up

They all walked onto the bridge, Coran heading over to the control panel. The Altean looked back at Lance, frowning. "It's a call request." Lance frowned, nodding.

"Accept it." As Coran accepted the call, the screen blinked to life to show Acxa in front of it. Lance glared at the general, his frowning deepening. "What do you want?"

"Haggar wants to make a deal." The blue Galran told them, her expression still emotionless as she spoke. Lance furrowed his eyebrows, not liking where this might be going.

"What kind of deal?" Lance asked cautiously, grabbing Keith's hand as the red paladin stood next to him. She frowned, for once, before her expression returned to having no emotion.

"She will give you the coordinates to find the former Black Paladin, but in exchange, she wants the your half-Galran paladin." Lance growled, shaking his head as he pushed Keith behind him, afraid Haggar could magically come through the screen.

"Not fucking happening. You can tell Haggar that we'll find Shiro on our own." Acxa nodded and they were about to end the call when Keith spoke up.

"What does Haggar want with me?" Lance's grip on his hand tightened, frowning. Acxa glanced around, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"She thinks you are an Omega. And that you do not have a mate. But I can tell from here, that you have mated with the current Black Paladin. I will tell her that you do not wish to make the deal and that she was wrong about the Red Paladin. Goodbye." She closed the call, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everyone looked at Lotor as he growled, the half-breed pacing as he pondered.

"I feared she would figure out that he was an omega." Lance frowned, growling in the back of his throat.

"Why would she want him just because he's an omega?" Nate looked between the two men, resting a hand on Lotor's back.

"Omegas are rare for Galrans, especially half-breeds. Most of the omegas are of another species, since the Galra population is mostly Beta and Alpha." Lance nodded, his frown deepening.

"Alright. But why would she want Keith? Plus why did it matter if he was mated or not?" Lotor glared at the wall before frowning deeply.

"She must of wanted to use him as a baby maker." Keith paled while Lance growled, his hand tightening around his hand. Keith looked up at Lance as the Cuban started to get mad, the Korean letting out a nearly quiet whine. Lance looked down at him, cupping his face as Keith started to get distressed.

"Hey, that witch isn't going to get you. She would have to kill me in order to get to you, and that's not going to happen." Keith nodded as Lance rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed his pale forehead, moving one hand to rub his back to help calm him down. As Keith was still mentally freaking out, the others had left the room until Lance and Keith were the only ones on the bridge. Lance placed kisses all over his face, gently rubbing his back.

"L-Lance....you won't....you won't give me to her, r-right?" Lance frowned as Keith stuttered, his violet eyes filled with tears that were spilling over his lashes.

"Of course not, babe. I'll make sure she never gets close to you." Lance whispered as he rubbed the tears from his pale cheeks, sighing as Keith buried his face in his collarbone, rubbing his back gently. "I'll protect you with my life."

* * *

 _'It's been about 5 months since Haggar tried to make a deal with us, still trying to get Keith 3 more times after the initial call. But Haggar herself has never been on screen, just one of Lotor's old generals. Not only have we denied her each time, but Keith's had two more heats. According to both Krolia and Nate, since this is the first year Keith's ever had a heat, the heats are going to be_ _irregular until his body is used to it. So he's been having them every other month, but as soon as his body's used to them that they'll be every month. We only have 4 prisons to invade left, still searching for Shiro. But I have a feeling we'll find him soon. -Lance'_

Lance sighed as he closed the book, pulling out the list of planets there was left to free from the prisons Haggar had. He glanced at the names of the plants. "Alur. Fryse. Bølge. And...Sonlivsiva?" Lance frowned, turning in his chair to look at Keith, who is sitting on their bed with a sketchbook, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Lance got up, walking over and sat down next to Keith, poking his thigh to get his attention. Keith looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Lance pointed at the list in his hands, his frown deepening.

"Look at what the last planet on the list is." Keith set his book down, looking at the list. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sonlivsiva? But isn't that where you were held captive?" Keith looked at Lance, worry evident in his voice. Lance nodded, resting a hand on his knee when he noticed some distress enter Keith's scent. Lance frowned, rubbing his thumb over his kneecap.

"Hey. What's the possibility that he was there in the same place as me?" Keith let out a whine, resting his hand on top of his tan one.

"A high possibility, Lance! We only have 4 prisons left to free. And if he was there when we freed you...god....I'd feel so horrible." Lance frowned, cupping his face when Keith started to hyperventilate.

"Keith, we all thought Shiro was safe on the castle. We had no way to know. Alright?" Keith nodded, taking deep breaths as Lance thumbed his cheeks. Lance wrapped a arm around his waist, leaning over his shoulder.

"How about you show me what you were drawing?" Keith nodded, picking his book back up and flipped to the page he was on. Lance blushed as he saw the pencil drawing of him smiling. Keith looked at him out of the corner of his eye to see what his reaction was.

"Keith, oh my god. This is so good. Where did you learn to draw like this?" Keith blushed as Lance smiled brightly at him. Lance grabbed his sketchbook, flipping to the first page. Keith smiled as Lance flipped through his sketchbook, the Korean felling happy that Lance was smiling about his art skills.

"We should show the others your drawings of them!" Lance yelled as he got up, heading out the door to find the others. Keith chuckled, getting up to follow his boyfriend to find the others.


	22. Turning out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sings is Solo para ti by Camila

_'There's only one more planet to free. Sonlivsiva. I fear that he'll be there, that he'll be dead or almost dead. I don't want Keith to see that but he's on the ground control team. But I'm joining them on this one, so I can make sure Keith has someone when we find Shiro. Wish me us luck. -Lance'_

Lance closed his journal, stretching as he stood up. He walked over to the bed, chuckling as Keith looked up at him from his sketchbook. Lance crawled into bed next to him, snuggling the Korean's side. Keith chuckled, ruffling Lance's hair a bit before going back to drawing. Lance peeked at his book, smiling as he noticed Keith was drawing his mom. Lance kissed his cheek as Keith closed the book, setting it down on their nightstand. The ravenette yawned, settling his head on Lance's chest.

"Tired, babe?" Keith nodded, yawning again as he cuddled up to Lance, resting a hand on his chest. Lance smiled softly, kissing his forehead gently as Keith's eyes slowly fell closed. Lance rubbed his lower back slowly, smiling as he noticed that Keith was wearing Lance's blue boxers and one of his old white shirts. It was a little big on Keith's smaller frame, the collar falling off of his shoulder. Lance slipped a hand on his back under his shirt, rubbing the skin as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Lance opened his eyes when he heard Keith whimper into his chest, feeling a wetness growing on his shirt. Lance frowned, looked down at the ravenette, who was trying to quiet his sobs so he wouldn't wake Lance up. He jumped as Lance cupped his cheeks, looking up at him with wide, frantic eyes. Lance frowned, wiping his cheeks of the tears falling from his lashes and down his cheeks. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I....I had....had a night.....nightmare...." Keith had managed to say between sobs, clinging onto his shirt. Lance rubbed his back gently, trying to calm the ravenette down. Keith eventually calmed down, his sobs being reduced to hiccups.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Keith nodded, tightening his hands in his shirt.

"W...we were....looking for S....Shiro....and Haggar wa..was there....and she.....she had....Shiro....she told you...to....to hand me...over for him.....and.....and..." Keith let out a sob, snuggling closer to Lance as his back was rubbed. Lance kissed his forehead, frowning.

"Shh, that's never going to happen. No matter what happened at the end of that dream, I'll protect you." Keith nodded, nuzzling his neck as he took in Lance's scent. Lance rubbed his back gently, kissing his forehead. Keith sighed, running his hands down Lance's back. Keith glanced up at Lance, a shy smile on his face.

"Can...Can you sing me a lullaby?" Lance smiled softly, nodding as he kissed his forehead.

 **"Eres todo lo que pedí.....Lo que mi alma vacía......Quería sentir...."** Keith closed his eyes as Lance began to sing to him in Spanish, nuzzling his chest. He felt the rumbles in his chest when he sung a lyric, causing the Korean to purr softly.

 **"Eres lo que tanto esperaba.....Lo que en sueños buscaba.....Y que en ti descubrí...."** Keith slowly fell asleep to the sound of Lance's soft voice, the other pausing in his singing to look at the sleeping boy next to him. Lance smiled, running a hand through his hair before he too, began to fall asleep.

* * *

Keith woke up to Lance running his hand through his hair, a smiling growing on the Korean's face. Lance cupped his cheek as he kissed his forehead. "Let's get up. We need to met the others for the team meeting before we search the base today."

Keith nodded, the couple getting up and changing into clothes before leaving the room. They walked to the meeting room, both of them feeling unease about what might happen today. Lance stopped outside the room, squeezing Keith's hand before they walked in.


	23. Nightmare

Pidge landed the green lion, turning the cloaking on as they landed a few yards away from the base. Lance crossed his arms as Pidge got up, the small team of four walking out of the lion and onto the forest floor. Lance turned to the other three, frowning as Keith looked a bit uneasy.

"Alright team, once we're in, the Holt siblings are going to head straight to the command center to get information and take it over. Keith and I will free the prisoners, plus looking for Shiro. Everyone understand?" They nodded, Keith still a bit tense about the mission. This was the last planet left to free from Haggar and the last place to look for Shiro. If he's not here, then he's really gone. Lance noticed Keith was spiraling into a panic attack, gesturing for the Holts' to start walking towards the base. Matt noticed the small bit of tenseness in Keith's posture, nodding at Lance to tell the Black Paladin that he understands. He pushed Pidge in front of him to get them walking away from the couple.

Lance walked over to Keith slowly, taking his helmet off before taking his own helmet off. Keith looked up at him as his hands cupped his pale cheeks, his on hands reaching up to rest on them, his hands shaking as he felt a small bit of panic course through his body. Lance pulled him into a gentle kiss, bringing one of his hands to the back of his head. Keith kissed back, wrapping his hand around the wrist of the hand on the back of his head. Lance pulled back when Keith's shaking calmed down a bit, resting his forehead on his pale one. Keith sighed, squeezing his hand before kissing tan knuckles. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Babe." Lance smiled softly, running his hand caressing his cheek as he ran his thumb over his cheek. Lance grabbed their helmets, putting Keith's back onto the ravenette. Keith smiled slightly, grabbing Lance's helmet from him. He put it on his head, smiling as Lance chuckled.

"Let's go."

* * *

 The couple sneaked down a hall, looking for the cells. The Holts' had already got in through the vents before them, heading off towards main control of the base as the couple went down a hall. They had found cells, but they were all empty of anything. Lance frowned as the checked a few more cells, still finding nothing. Keith went to open another cell when Pidge came on over the comms.

"Guys. Shiro's on this base, but he's not in a regular cell." Lance frowned, crossing his arms as Keith tightened his grip on his bayard.

"Then where is he?" Keith growled into the comms, shaking a bit with anger.

"How about you look behind you, Omega." They both turned around in shock, looking as Haggar turned the corner. The witch was dragging a bloody and bruised Shiro behind her, the former leader breathing raggedly. Lance growled as Keith froze at the sight of Shiro, the brunette pushing the other behind him. He pointed his rifle at her, narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"Give us Shiro, and I won't shoot you. At least not fatally." Lance growled out, anger seeking into his scent, which managed to snap Keith out of his frozen state. He growled at the witch as well, pointing his sword at her. They both faltered a bit when she started to cackle, Lance pushing Keith behind him more in case she attempted to attack them. She dropped Shiro's collar, the man hitting the floor with a thud and a groan.

"I'll give him, if you give me your omega." Lance growled at her, shaking his head as he pushed Keith behind him completely.

"Not fucking happening, Witch." Lance growled out, pointing his rifle right at her. Haggar sneered before glancing at a spear on the floor next to her. She picked it up, grinning before she stabbed it right in Shiro's shoulder. Shiro let out a shout of pain as Keith screamed as his kid brother was stabbed in front of him. Lance tightened his his grip on his gun, shooting Haggar. He was aiming for her chest, but his blurred vision messed with his aiming as he hit her shoulder. Haggar growled as she ran off, holding her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Keith darted past Lance, kneeling down next to Shiro. He went to pull the spear out of his shoulder when Lance grabbed his hand. Keith looked over at him frantically, tears building in his eyes. "Lance, we need to pull it out!"

Lance shook his head. "If we do, he'll bleed out. We don't have the tools to do a temporary patch to stop the bleeding." Keith's eyes widened in terror, staring down at Shiro as his breathing stuttered.

"Pidge, Matt. You need to get to our location. Now!" Lance shouted over the comms, watching as Shiro's breathing stuttered again.

"Why? What happened?" Pidge asked worriedly, the duo running to the couple's location quickly.

"We found Shiro, but he was speared in his shoulder. He's bleeding pretty badly, and we need to quickly patch it up so we can move him." Matt growled as Lance told them what happened, stopping long enough to rip some of his cape off to use as a tourniquet. They turned the corner, Matt kneeling down next to his best friend. Keith had put Shiro's head in his lap, moving his hair floof off of his face. Lance glanced at the rags in Matt's hands, raising an eyebrow.

"We can use it as temporary tourniquet until we get back to the castle." Lance nodded as he wrapped his hands around the shaft of the spear, glancing at Keith's face briefly.

"Alright, on the count of three, I'll pull the spear out of his shoulder. Keith, you need to hold his head still in case he starts to thrash. Matt, be ready to stop the bleeding as soon as I pull it out." They nodded, Keith gently placing his hands on both sides of his head as Matt was holding the rags.

"Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!" Lance pulled the spear out of Shiro's shoulder, Matt wrapping the rags around his shoulder as Keith kept him still. After Matt finished wrapping the wound, Lance and him lifted up the older man. Keith and Pidge trailed behind them, leaving the base. They quickly went back to the green lion, Pidge starting it up and flying back to the castle. They had contacted the team and told them to get a pod ready.

Lance looked back at Keith when he made a noise of distress, his eyes widening as Shiro's breathing slowed down dangerously. Keith looked up at him with tear filled eyes, Lance kneeling down as Shiro started gasping to breathe. Lance looked back to Pidge, frowning.

"Pidge! We need to get back now! His breathing is slowing down too much." Lance yelled at the green paladin, turning back to Shiro as he felt his arm tap him lightly. Shiro glanced at him with dazed eyes, his vision swimming when his breathing slowed down even more. Lance looked at him in panic, shaking him when he closed his eyes. "Shiro, stay with us, buddy."

"Lance.....take care of.......the te...team...." Shiro muttered out, his breathing slowly stopping. Lance's eyes widened as Keith let out another sound of distress, trying to hide a sob. Lance gritted his teeth before he started to do chest compressions on Shiro, trying to start his breathing again.

"...come on....COME ON!" Lance continued to do chest compressions on the older man, ignoring Matt's shouts to stop, that he's gone. Lance held his nose as he breathed into his mouth, performing CPR on him. Lance continued to switch between the compressions and the mouth to mouth. Right when Lance was about to give up on trying to resuscitate him.

Shiro took a giant breath in.


	24. Waking Lions

Keith stood in front of the pod Shiro was in, checking his vitals every few minutes. He's been in the pod for a few days now, barely making it to the castle after Lance managed to restart his heart. After putting him in the pod, Pidge had scanned to make sure it was really him. The results made everyone feel relieved, the scan showing them that he was the real Shiro. Keith tensed when he felt arms wrapped around his waist before relaxing when Lance's scent hit his nose.

"How long are you going to stand in here? I'm worried about you Keith." Lance muttered into his neck, kissing it gently. Keith sighed, leaning back in his arms.

"I'm scared that if I leave, he'll die." Lance rubbed circles on his hips to calm him down when distress started to enter his scent.

"How about I stay in here with you, we sit down, and you go to sleep? Okay?" Keith nodded as Lance wrapped him in a blanket from the closet, picking him up before sitting down next to Shiro's pod. Keith settled in his lap, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance kissed his forehead, humming as Keith closed his eyes. Lance closed his own eyes, nodding off.

* * *

Lance was jolted awake by the pod he was leaning on went off, setting Keith down on the ground as Shiro's pod opened. He shook Keith awake, the ravenette blinking awake as Lance went over to a comm panel. "Everyone, get down to the pods! Shiro's waking up!"

He went back over to the pod, standing next to Keith as the pod continued to beep as the pod opened. They both caught the larger man, grunting a bit as he was heavy. The others entered the room as Shiro nodded at them, thanking the couple for catching him. Keith chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's get you some food and catch up. You....You've missed a lot." Keith told him as they carried him to the dinning hall.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. After I disappeared, Keith took over in Black, Lance was in Red, and Allura was in the Blue lion. After you guys found the Clone Shiro, Keith distanced himself from the team, allowing the other me to take over in Black. Then Pidge finds their brother, Matt. And while the Lion Musical Chairs was going on, we find out that Zarkon had a son, Lotor, who was our enemy, but is now our ally. And he saved Keith from killing himself from trying to destroy Haggar's weapon, which, we're going to be talking about that later, Keith." Keith pouted as Shiro continued.

"Then Lance started figuring out that Clone Shiro wasn't himself, while Keith was off finding his mom. And Zarkon's dead now, and Lotor is the emperor of the Galra now. Then Keith gets back only to find that Lance was kidnapped and almost everyone forgot him. The Lotor, Matt, him, and Krolia went to save him, and apparently Lotor has a mate? Which is confusing to me by the way, but I'll figure it out later. So now Lance and Keith are dating, and Lance pilots Black as Keith pilots Red, and that's it right?" Everyone nodded, adding their sounds of agreement. Lance squeezed Keith's waist, chuckling as the ravenette giggled. Shiro stared at them in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I can't believe so much changed while I was gone. I've missed you guys." Keith smiled at the older man, nodding in agreement.

"We've missed you too." Shiro smiled, eating some of the food goo he's actually missed. He then pointed at Matt with his spoon.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" The others nodded, leaving the room to give the best friends some time to catch up.


	25. The Bro Duet

Matt opened his mouth to ask Shiro what he wanted to talk about when he was pulled into a hug by the older man. He sighed, smiling as he hugged him back. Shiro let out a deep breath, nuzzling his nose into Matt's hair. Matt smiled, rubbing Shiro's back gently. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never looked for you. I...I was so scared that they...killed you, Matt." Matt frowned, tightening his hold on Shiro as the taller male kept muttering sorry to him.

"Don't. Don't you dare fucking apologize for something out of your control." Matt pulled away enough to look at Shiro's face, cupping his cheeks to get his attention. Shiro leaned into one of his hands, reaching a hand up to rest on top of Matt's hand. Matt sighed, shaking his head as Shiro leaned his forehead against his own. "Forget about the past. I'm happy with the fact that we're both alive."

Shiro smiled at him softly, kissing the hand still cradling his cheek. "Matt...." Matt leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You don't need to say it. Now, I promised Pidge i'd help them do something." Shiro nodded as he let go of Matt, smiling at him softly.

"When you leave, can you tell Lance to come here? I need to talk to him." Matt nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

Lance entered the dining hall, nodding at Shiro. Shiro gestured to the chair next to him, smiling. "Come sit, I want to tell you something." Lance sat down, crossing his arms.

"You can have Black back, if that's what this is about. I know you probably thought Keith would still be leader when you got back and I most likely don't live up to your expectations-"

"Lance. I don't, no, I can't fly Black anymore." Lance looked up at him in shock, his eyes wide at the old leader.

"W-Why not?!" Shiro winced at the shouting before shaking his head.

"Haggar, messed with my brain. All of the torture, it caused more anxiety and PTSD. Black cut his connection with me after I was captured, besides, I wasn't his true paladin Lance. You are. He would have chosen you the first time if you were as mature back then as you are now. You're an excellent leader, I knew that even before we left Earth. Hunk and Pidge would tell me about how you had potential at the Garrison, if you didn't keep wrecking the sim of course." Lance chuckled nervously at that, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Keith also told me when he was giving me some clothes about how you were smarter than you wanted us to believe. And he kept gushing about you, but I'm sure his love for you only exaggerated a little bit. So stay with Black, continue to be leader, and if you need help, I'm here to help." Lance smiled, nodding at him.

"Thank you, Shiro. You....You have no idea how much this means to me. I won't let you down." Shiro smiled, chuckling a bit as Lance's face showed true happiness.

"I doubt you will let me down. This team works well together. Now, before you leave, can you get Keith?" Lance frowned slightly, sighing.

"Is this about the suicide attempt?" Shiro frowned, nodding. Lance sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Don't. He was already lectured pretty badly by Fake you and Allura. He actually cried on that one. So please, drop it. He already feels guilty enough about it." Shiro sighed before nodding.

"Alright. I'll...leave it be. Now lets go meet the others. I haven't seen the bridge in awhile." Lance chuckled, heading to the bridge with him.


	26. Still Into You

Shiro was about to turn in for the night when there was a knock at his door. He rose an eyebrow, getting up to open the door. He blinked in surprise as Matt stood in front of him, the shorter male dressed in an large shirt, might be one of his old shirts, and sweats. He was carrying a pillow and a blanket, avoiding Shiro's confused eyes. "Matt?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Matt muttered out, looking down at his feet. Shiro smiled softly, resting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Of course you can." Matt looked up at him shyly, smiling softly as Shiro moved out of the doorway to let him in. Matt stepped inside, walking to put his stuff on the floor next to the bed when Shiro picked him up, setting him down on the bed. "Nuh-uh, you're not sleeping on the floor young mister."

Matt looked up at him in surprise before smiling softly as Shiro placed the pillow and blanket near the wall. Matt laid back, pulling the blanket over him as Shiro turned the lights off. Shiro laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Matt shuffled closer to him, nuzzling his head into the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro smiled softly, kissing the top of his head. "I'm glad you're okay."

Matt chuckled, looking up at him as he place a hand on Shiro's galra arm. "Do you sleep with this on?" Shiro nodded, glancing away from him.

"Yeah, it's just....so much hassle to take on and off every night and morning. I only take it off when I shower. I don't want to know what happens if I get it wet." Matt nodded, running a finger near the skin where the metal starts. Shiro shivered, running his hand along Matt's spine. "So, when did you still this shirt from me?"

Matt blushed, smiling shyly. "After we found out that the Clone Shiro was really you. I....needed something to keep me from going crazy. So, I took some of your shirts, they still smelt like you. It...kept me grounded I guess." Shiro blushed softly, kissing Matt's forehead as he messed with the bottom of Shiro's shirt. Shiro glanced down at the blanket covered legs, running his hand down to briefly touch the leg he injured to get Matt out of the arena. Matt rested his hand on Shiro's cheek, pulling his gaze back to his face.

"Don't worry about it, Shiro. It healed pretty well, the only effect from it is a slight limp every so often. So don't stress about it, you saved my life that day." Shiro nodded, kissing the palm of his hand. Matt smiled softly, resting his head on his chest. He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep. Shiro smiled softly as Matt snored lightly, falling asleep a couple of minutes after him.

* * *

Matt woke up as Shiro sat up, yawning as he rubbed his eye. "Babe? What time is it?" Shiro shook his head, kissing Matt's head.

"Go back to sleep, Hun." Matt frowned, glancing at the Altean alarm clock that was set at Earth times.

"Shiro, it's 2 in the morning!? Come back to bed." Matt pulled him down by his arm, resting on top of him to keep the taller male from getting up. Shiro sighed, running his hand along his back.

"Matt, I can't sleep." Matt frowned, caressing his face as he kissed his forehead.

"Nightmare?" Shiro nodded, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. Matt nuzzled his neck, kissing his jaw.

"Then I'll stay up until you fall back to sleep." Shiro shook his head, frowning.

"No, you need slee-"

"So do you Shiro. Now, I'm staying awake until you fall asleep." Matt glared at him, daring him to challenge him. Shiro kept his mouth closed, kissing his forehead gently.

"Alright. But if you're forcing yourself awake, please go to bed." Matt nodded, running his hands down his arms gently. Shiro hummed, kissing his nose gently. Matt chuckled, kissing the scar over his nose. Shiro held one of his cheeks with his hand, kissing the scar on the other cheek. Matt giggled, closing his eyes as Shiro ran his hand through his hair. Shiro rolled them onto their sides, smiling as Matt snuggled up to him.

Shiro closed his eyes as he started to get tired, slowly falling asleep. Matt smiled as he laid his head on Shiro's chest, falling asleep as well.


	27. Habits of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this book. Then the third book will be underway.

Lance sighed as everyone was in the dinning room, well almost everyone. Lotor and Nate were still in their room, doing who knows what. Lance was about to ask Matt to go get them when Lotor walked in, looking like absolute hell and that he has seen unseen-able horrors. Lance rose an eyebrow, gesturing to his disheveled attire. "Did Nate go into heat again or something?"

Lotor grumbled, sitting down and plopping his head on the table. "Or something. He's been throwing up nonstop for a few weeks and if I have to look at anything remotely puke looking I will shoot something or myself." Lance rose an eyebrow, looking at the door as Nate walked in, looking even more disheveled than his mate did. Lance went to ask him what was wrong when Nate glared at him.

"Don't. I will not hesitate to stab Lotor." Lotor squawked at him.

"BABE!?" Nate smacked the back of his head, glaring at him.

"Quiet down, I still have a headache." Lotor sighed, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Nate scowled, glancing around the room as the others quickly looked at their food. He rolled his eyes at them, looking over at Lance and Keith, who were glancing at them while whispering to each other. Lance looked over to them before nodding at Allura.

"Allura, can you take them to the medbay to figure out what's wrong with Nate so we can know if it's infectious or not?" Allura nodded, gesturing for Nate to come with her the medical bay. Lance sighed as they left the room, looking over at Lotor as he rested his head on the table. He didn't think anything of it until he started to snore, the paladin looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Keith nudged his side, gesturing to the tired half-Galran. Lance groaned a bit before he nudged Lotor's shin with his foot, jolting the alien awake.

"What." Lotor muttered out, glaring at the Cuban that woke him from a peaceful nap.

"Why don't you go back to your room and take a nap?" Lotor sighed, shrugging.

"I don't want to be to far from Nate. He keeps throwing up and I'm worried." Lance nodded, glancing over at Keith and Krolia when they made a noise. Lance rose an eyebrow as they both crinkled their noses before he looked over at the door, Allura coming into the room alone. She went over to Lotor, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Lotor, Nate wants to see you in the medbay." Lotor shot up and was out the door before Allura could say something more. Allura sighed and turned to the others, smiling nervously.

* * *

Lotor ran into the room, holding the doorway as he caught his breath. Nate looked up from his hands, looking at the half-breed as Lotor walked over to him. Lotor caressed his cheek gently, the smaller male nuzzling into the hand. Lotor looked at him with concerned eyes, kissing his forehead. "Love?" Nate looked away from him, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Allura figured out why I was so sick." Lotor frowned, raising an eyebrow as Nate rubbed his stomach slowly.

"What did she say?" Nate looked down at his lap, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Lotor. The purple alien frowned when tears built up in his eyes, wiping them gently. "Nate?"

"I'm.....pregnant." Lotor froze, looking at him in shock. Nate looked away from him, jumping as Lotor laid a hand on one of his that was resting on his stomach. He looked up at him as Lotor smiled softly at him, smiling back at him slightly. Lotor leaned down to kiss him, rubbing his lower back gently before pulling away.

"Is now the wrong time to ask you to marry me?" Nate looked up at him shocked, stuttering as Lotor chuckled.

"I've been trying to ask you, but we've been kinda hectic lately." Nate started to tear up as he threw himself at Lotor, the hybrid catching him as he twirled him around. He chuckled as Nate peppered his face in kisses, smiling widely as Nate wrapped his arms around his neck. Nate rested his forehead against Lotor's, cupping Lotor's cheeks.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Nate whispered, kissing him gently. Lotor kissed back, sitting down on medbay bed. Nate settled down on his lap, pulling away from the purple male. Lotor kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his back. Nate let out a purr as he kissed his chin, smiling brightly as Lotor purred back. Lotor set Nate down on the ground, standing up.

"Head back to the dinning room, you need to eat. I'm heading to our room to grab something." Nate nodded as they walked out the door, Lotor jogging towards their room as Nate walked to the dinning room.

* * *

Lance sat on his bed after taking a shower, sighing loudly as he flopped back on the bed. He was surprised that it's almost been a year since Nate had come on board the ship, and being a year since he took over as the leader of Voltron. He grunted as a towel landed on his head, sitting up as he pulled the towel off his head to watch Keith walk over to their dresser in  _Lance's_ boxers. Lance stood up to embrace Keith from behind as he pulled out one of Lance's shirts, humming as Lance kissed the nape of his neck. Lance rubbed circles into his hips, gently nipping at his neck. "You're almost out of birth control, aren't you?"

Keith nodded, leaning back in Lance's arms. "By the time my next heat hits, I'll have a month's worth of pills." Lance nodded, frowning slightly as Keith turned in his arms, the ravenette facing him. Keith cupped his cheek, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I can ask Nate if he can get me more." Lance shook his head, kissing under Keith ear. Keith looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, running a hand through chestnut hair. Lance nuzzled the top of his head, kissing his scalp.

"You know he won't be able to get them for you since he's pregnant." Keith groaned loudly, flopping his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. Lance walked backwards, chuckling as Keith yelped when they flopped on the bed.

"How about we give one of the pills to Pidge or Coran and see if they can recreate it?" Keith nodded, kissing his cheek gently. Lance smiled, kissing his forehead before Keith reached over Lance to grab a pill bottle out of their side table. He went pale as he looked at about 20 pills inside of the bottle

"Aw fuck." Lance sat up as Keith flopped backwards, looking at the bottle of birth control. He sighed as Keith covered his face with his arm, letting out a sob. Lance looked over at him in shock, pulling Keith's arm away from his face. Keith looked up at him with watery eyes, sniffling. Lance pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Keith, what's wrong?"

"I....I'm gon....gonna....run out before....before my next heat....and I....I....Lance...what am I gonna.....gonna do?" Keith said in between sobs, nuzzling his nose into a tan neck. Lance kissed the side of his head, sighing.

"We'll figure something out. I promise." Keith nodded as he fell asleep, curling into Lance's side as tan arms wrapped around him. Lance sighed as he drifted off to sleep as well, making sure Keith was secure and safe.

* * *

Haggar looked up at her screen, glaring as she replayed the last memory from Kuron. She frowned as she watched Lance fight against her clone, her frown deepening as she watched the dark-skinned paladin take down her weapon. "I highly underestimated you, Black Paladin."

She looked over all of Kuron's memories of the former Blue Paladin, frowning as she saw all of the strong potential she could use Lance's qualities for. She smirked as she remembered that he was mated to the half-Galran she wanted to use. Haggar cackled as she thought of a plan to get exactly what she wanted.

"You better have your guard up, Paladin. I'm coming for you and your mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the third book


End file.
